Instinct
by saberwolfxvi
Summary: Living up to expectations can be difficult. So can fighting your nature. Jade/Hermione, no magic, set in medieval era.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! It's been a while and I apologize for that. I have been in the slump of adulthood and that has kind of ground down my creative muses. So I had been missing my Jade/Hermione stories, so here's something new! I have also deleted some of my old stories. SORRY! But looking back on them, they weren't up to par with what I'd like posted from now on. I may revamp them, or they may stay in the vault for me to look back on and reminisce. Anyway! Enjoy this new story and I apologize for my long absence.

* * *

The forest was always silent at dawn. A little girl and her father wandered through the foliage, sorting through different plants as they passed. The little girl, a brunette with wavy brown hair, bent down to gather a golden gilded plant as her father kept moving forward in his search. A soft tune was hummed by the girl as she got caught up gathering more herbs, following a small trail where they grew.

In the distance, a high pitched whining could be heard echoing off the trees and it caught the girl's attention. She followed the noise and stumbled upon a young white wolf, its front left paw caught in a hunter's trap. The wolf was digging where the chain was buried in the ground before it sensed another presence, trying its best to sound ferocious when it spotted the child.

"I won't hurt you." The girl said softly as she set down her basket and slowly walked towards the white wolf as it cowered away from her. "I'll help you."

The wolf growled softly as the girl approached before whining again. The brunette tried to soothe the animal by humming a soft tune before finding the release latch on the trap. The metal screeched open and the wolf jumped back, whining and licking the wound on its leg.

"There you go." The girls smiled as she crouched and watched the wolf tend to the gash on its leg. "You should be more careful." The white wolf glanced up and caught the girl's gaze. "Blue eyes." The girl gasped as the wolf limped back. "I've never seen a wolf with blue eyes."

"Hermione!" A voice echoed in the distance, causing the girl to turn towards the call. "Where are you?"

"Coming!" She replied before turning back towards the wolf to find it gone. She frowned before standing, picking up her basket and glancing back once more where the wolf had been.

It didn't take long, tracking her steps back through the trees before finding her father. "Where were you, Hermione?"

"I found a trail of Golden Sage." Hermione answered as she held up her basket proudly for her father to see. "I gathered a bunch for you!"

"Thank you, dear." Her father answered as he set a soothing hand on her head and ruffled her hair. "But you're a child, Hermione, you have to be more careful. The wolves could get you."

"They're not all dangerous, daddy." The girl sighed as they began walking the trail back to their village. "And I'm eleven, old enough to gather herbs I think."

As the two began to exit the forest, a pair of blue eyes watched as the humans walked through the trees. The wolf stayed still in the shrubs until they were out of sight and hearing distance, before turning tail in the opposite direction. The trees began to zip by as it ran into a clearing where the sun shone brightly through the canopy.

The wolf stopped and looked over its shoulder one last time before a man walked through the tree line. "Where have you been?" The white beast closed its eyes as the fur began to shed and it stood on its hind legs. Black hair replaced the snow white pelt on its head until a young girl was standing in its place.

"I was caught in a trap, father." The girl folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "Thanks for the help, by the way. No one answered my calls."

"You're thirteen, Jade." The man had dark hair that was beginning to grey, but a stern look on his face as he glared down at his daughter. "The age where you need to start learning things on your own. You could've shifted and pressed the release yourself."

"I…didn't think about that." Jade averted her eyes to the ground and rubbed her shoulder sheepishly. The man sighed and moved forward, kneeling down in front of the girl.

"I know I wasn't a big part of your life when you were younger." He said gently as his eyes softened and he placed his large hands on her shoulders. "After your mother died…" He paused and closed his eyes briefly. "I promised I would raise you to the best of my ability. You're a wolf, you need to learn to take care of yourself."

Jade furrowed her brow slightly and exhaled. "I understand, father." She met his yellow eyes and nodded once. "I will try harder."

"Good." He smiled softly and ruffled her ink black hair. "Because you're going to be patrolling the border in the forest after your fourteenth birthday. They're moving deeper into the territory and we have to keep them away from our clan."

"They're not all bad." Jade muttered as her father stood and walked into the darker part of the forest. "A girl saved me."

"You were lucky." The man answered as he motioned for Jade to follow him. "If it had been a man, he would've killed you." Jade thought back to the young girl and sighed. "Now come, we have to get back to the pack."

The man seamlessly shifted into a large, black wolf with glowing red eyes before bounding off into the woods. Jade shook her head and felt her change take control, falling forward on her hands and knees. Her shift wasn't as easy as her father's, she'd only just gotten control of her wolf a few years ago.

When she was fully changed, she leapt forward, chasing after her father before disappearing into the darkness of the deep forest.

 _Ten years later…_

The village where Hermione and her father lived was small, but growing. There was a basic general store and a lumber yard, along with a small mining company that was harvesting the iron in the nearby mountain. Still, all in all, there were maybe three hundred people that had settled there.

If you wanted anything other than a small selection of clothes or food, you had to wait for the traders that would travel through once a month. Hermione's father just so happened to be the local doctor, and she was learning what she could from him. When they'd first settled on the land outside of the large forest, there were only fifty or so people, and it fascinated Hermione to watch how everything had changed.

It was hard to flourish so far from a large town, but the people had managed well. They raised their own livestock, and hunted what they needed if it came to that. Lately, hunting had gotten more popular for sport, and several of the men had reported seeing wolves encroaching closer to the village.

Hermione had been told of the wolves ever since she could remember. The forest was vast and after a certain point, it became dark, thick with tall trees and brush that made it easy to lose your way. That's where the wolves lived and usually stayed. No one really knew why they were moving closer to the settlement.

On this particular day, the brunette was sitting in a meadow in the forest where the sunshine was shining through the trees and bathing her in light. There was a book in her lap as she sat up against a tree, a content expression on her face before tucking a stray curl behind her ear. She faintly heard the stomping of feet through the forest and sighed when a man with red hair fumbled through the bushes.

"Hermione," The young man called, frustration in his voice as he brushed off his tunic and trousers. "I've been looking for you for hours!"

"You mean _we've_ been looking." A red headed girl emerged from behind the man and scowled. "Honestly, Ronald, like you have some priority here."

The Weasley siblings all had red hair, and quite the personalities. Ginny, the only girl and the youngest, but her brothers never dared to get on her bad side. Ronald was the second youngest, and currently, pointlessly, trying to court the brunette. There were the twins, Fred and George who were the tricksters of the town; Percy, who worked as the Mayor's assistant, and two older siblings; Charlie and William, who worked in the mine.

"Nice to see you two." Hermione mused as she marked her page and closed her book. "Do you need something?"

"Harry was wondering if he could get more ointment for his head wound." Ron chimed as he trudged over to Hermione who remained seated. "He says it's been burning lately."

"Did you not go to my father first?" The brunette quirked an eyebrow at the tall young man who flushed slightly and shrugged.

"He just wanted to find you, Hermione." Ginny smirked and her brother elbowed her in the shoulder. "Well you did!" Ron glared at his sister and Hermione sighed, standing up to brush off her dress. "Also your father is making a house call in the neighboring village in the plains."

"I'll have to find some calendula flowers." Hermione answered wistfully as she looked deeper into the forest. She turned towards her friends and smiled before stuffing her book into her satchel. "Go tell Harry that his ointment will be ready in a few hours."

"Where are you going?" Ron called as the brunette started walking the trail into the forest. "It's dangerous out there."

"I know this forest like the back of my hand." The young woman answered with a smile as the two red heads stayed near the trail that led back to the village. "Just go tell Harry, you two. I'll be back before you know it."

"But," Ron obviously wanted to go, but he knew better than to argue with Hermione. "Will you be ok?"

"She'll be fine." Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed her brother by the arm. "Let's go tell Harry and help dad at the inn."

The two Weasleys trudged off back towards the village as Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way through the trees. She checked periodically for the bright orange blossom of the calendula plant. The sun filtering through the leaves got dimmer as the canopy above got thicker and Hermione entered a clearing where a bedding of calendula settled.

Hermione knelt down and began to pluck the plant and place it in her bag. She heard a faint rustling, but paid no attention to it, thinking that maybe Ron had followed to keep an eye on her. So naturally, she ignored the sound and continued to harvest her findings.

"You're not a very quiet sneak, Ronald." Hermione sighed, never taking her eyes off of the plants. "If you wanted to come along that bad, you should've just said so."

The brunette turned when she heard a twig snap, finding nothing but the trees around her. Her brow furrowed as she shrugged and continued gathering the plants. Another rustling put her on edge as she closed her bag and looked over her shoulder again.

"You're a bit far from the village." A voice made Hermione stand abruptly, a shadow moving under a tree with glowing blue eyes, was glaring at her. "Alone, as well? That's not very wise."

"I can take care of myself." The girl spoke firmly, though fear was tingling down her spine. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I live here." The figure finally stepped out of the shade of the canopy. "You do not."

Hermione blinked when she saw a young woman, clad in tattered leather and a heavy hooded cape draped around her shoulders. Black hair hung languidly in her blue eyes that were trained on the brunette. Being in the light made the woman's eyes dim from the bright glow they had been before.

"I didn't know any people lived in the forest." Hermione muttered as she kept her bag close to her chest.

"What are you doing here?" The woman wasted no time getting down to the point. "Your village borders ended a quarter mile back."

"I'm just gathering herbs for my friend." Hermione answered as the woman drew closer and began to circle her like prey. "He'd been injured a while back and needs an ointment for the healing wound."

"So get them closer to your home." Blue eyes narrowed as the woman stopped in front of her. She looked down, being three or four inches taller than Hermione. "It's dangerous this deep into the forest. Go back, now."

"I haven't finished yet." The brunette folded her arms over her chest and tried to stand tall. "I just need a few more plants." The woman narrowed her eyes and Hermione swore she heard a growl rumble in her throat. "I promise it will only take a moment."

"You must not have noticed," The woman flourished her arm towards the calendula patch and Hermione looked to find it empty. "You've picked it clean."

"Please, I just need a few more." Hermione brought her bag up and only found it half full. "Do you know where I could find any? This is the only spot I'm aware of."

"Why should I help you?"

"The faster I find my flowers, the faster I'll be out of the forest." The brunette countered and she visibly saw the taller woman tense.

"This way." The cape flowed as the woman turned and walked deeper into the trees. Hermione stood there for a moment. No one she knew of had been this deep into the woods, and according to the tales, only man-eating wolves dwelled in the shadows.

The blue eyed woman took a few steps before realizing the brunette wasn't following. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes." Hermione moved forward quickly to fall in step with the taller woman. "What is your name, by the way? I'm Hermione."

The woman didn't acknowledge the brunette as she pushed some brush out of the way to reveal a small patch of the orange flower. "Here, get what you need so I can take you back."

The brunette just huffed as she walked past the taller woman and knelt down in the small cluster of blossoms. The woman rolled her eyes and turned away, watching the trees as she folded her arms over her chest.

It was just like a naïve villager to wander too deep into the forest. They knew the legends, knew the risks. Of course, maybe the younger generation didn't believe the stories. It seemed it was almost a challenge to venture deeper into the trees. Jade glanced over her shoulder at the brunette who was humming softly and rolled her blue eyes.

"Are you almost done?"

"Quite impatient, aren't you." Hermione muttered as she closed her satchel and stood, brushing the brambles of plants off her dress. "Yes, I'm finished."

"Good, let's go." The woman turned and grabbed the girl by the wrist before pulling her back the way they'd came.

"Why are you so eager to leave?" The brunette asked in a huff, displeased with being dragged by this stranger. "Don't tell me you actually believe the stories? Man-eating wolves and all that nonsense?"

"You don't?" Blue eyes looked over with a raised eyebrow. "Your people are the ones that came up with those stories. The wolves here don't eat men." The taller woman paused slightly so their eyes locked. "They kill them. You've lost several people from your small village, if I recall correctly. What do you think happened to them?"

Hermione's brow furrowed as she reluctantly followed the forest dweller, this time releasing her wrist so she could walk freely. "I thought they'd just gotten lost in the forest and starved. At least that's what the elders told us."

"So your elders are lying to you." The dark haired woman sighed as they reached the previous meadow Hermione had been originally sitting it. Her blue eyes could see the settlement through the trees and she stopped. "Don't go that far into the forest again. It's dangerous."

"I can handle myself." The brunette answered defiantly as she looked up into blue eyes with determination. "You survive here, I think I can manage a few trips into the forest alone."

A frustrated huff left the woman's lungs before she inhaled deeply, a familiar scent filling her nose. She paused, blinking rapidly before looking down at the woman beside her. The scent triggered a memory that had almost been forgotten. Almost, besides the permanent reminder on her left forearm.

"Just be careful." She muttered before turning on her heel and walking back towards the thick of the forest. With that, the woman disappeared into the trees before Hermione could get another word out.

"What a strange woman." Hermione sighed as she adjusted the back on her shoulder and began the walk back to her home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Yay! Chapter 2! Sort of filler, but it needed to happen. Some side things about the gang and whatnot.

* * *

When Hermione arrived home, she set the collected flowers on the kitchen table, grabbing a handful before heading to her father's work table. She grabbed the mortar and pestle and began grinding up the orange blossoms, adding a bit of water to cut the oils before dropping a few mint leaves into the mix. Her father had showed her how to make this ointment a hundred times or more. So much so, that she found her mind wandering while she mixed it.

Hermione had never been aware that there were people living in the area, other than the villagers. Maybe the people that had gotten lost in the woods had started living there? But that couldn't be right, you had to know the forest to live there, and it was clear that the woman knew her way around the forest much better than the weathered hunters from the village.

As the brunette continued to grind the plants into a paste, adding root powder to thicken it, her eyes wandered out of the window to the tree line. She wondered how many other people lived in the forest. Now, Hermione was a naturally curious girl, and knowing that people could survive in the wilderness intrigued her. She wanted to see the woman again and pick her brain, ask her questions, see where she lived and how she lived. Hermione needed answers to calm her mind.

There was a sudden knock on her door as the brunette was siphoning the paste into a small stone bowl. "Hermione?" The girl rolled her eyes when she heard Ron's voice. "We saw you come home, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Ronald. I had to find a new patch of blossoms." She sighed as she went to the door and swung it open. "Is Harry with you?" The red head shook his head before rubbing his neck.

"He's still at the inn with Gin and my brother." He answered as Hermione stepped out the door and walked past the young man. "Hey, you were gone for a while." Ron added as he followed Hermione towards the small inn, slash pub that his family owned. "Are you all right?"

"I think you can see that I'm fine." Hermione muttered as she neared the inn and heard Ron's rushed steps to keep up with her. "I told you, I know that forest like the back of my hand."

"Yeah well, with all the rumors," Ron sighed as they reached the door to the inn and Hermione shoved it open.

"They're just rumors." The brunette countered as she spotted Harry and Ginny at the bar. "Harry, I have your ointment."

"I owe you, Hermione." Harry Potter was sort of a known celebrity in the village. He'd been the only person who ever got lost in the forest and made it back alive with nothing but a small head wound. "Damn thing just keeps burning."

"Well, it's only been a few days since it scabbed over." The bespectacled man rolled his eyes at his friend as she handed him the small vial. "And it was a deep wound, Harry." Hermione watched him pocket the medicine before shrugging his shoulders. His green eyes locked with hers before offering a kind smile.

"I really do appreciate it." He muttered, a little softer so the others couldn't hear. "Since I can't pay you much."

"Don't worry about it." Hermione smiled as he handed her a few coins. "You're my friend and I'm happy to help."

The trio, plus Ginny, sat around the inn for a bit chatting. Wondering when the next caravan would be coming through to resupply their stores and shops, not to mention see the new baubles and trinkets that would travel with them. Hermione had never traveled much outside of the village, unlike her father, who would travel to the city at least once a month.

A few hours passed and the sun was beginning to set as Hermione finally bid farewell to her friends. Ronald, of course, tried to escort her back to her home, but she denied. Saying she needed the time to think and wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. When she arrived home, she bolted the door and lit the candles in the living room. The soft light was enough to calm the brunette as she moved to the bookshelf and brushed her fingers along the spines of the tomes.

There were many tales of the creatures that dwelled in the forest. Wolves, as they were called, which made one think that they were just beasts on four legs. But others in the village had a different idea. They claimed to have seen these creatures, but they far outshined those traits of normal wolves. By speculation only, they grew to exponential sizes and their eyes were every color from gold to red. Hermione found the book she was looking for and gently took it from the shelf.

She took a candle and blew out the others that were left lit around the room. Walking down the hall, she turned into her room and lit the lamp before taking a seat at her desk. The old leather book was set gently on the wooden surface as Hermione opened the cover and flipped past the first few pages. It showed drawn images of creatures that lived in the woods. All sorts of fairytales of wizards and magical beasts that protected it filled the pages. Was it the same in their forest?

The brunette read for a several hours before finally retiring to her bed. She closed the book, leaving it on her desk after marking her page, and washed her face before changing into her night clothes. She lied in bed for what seemed like forever before her mind calmed and images of wolves and forest dwellers faded from her eyes.

x—x

Jade was sitting around a campfire with a few other members of her pack. They were laughing and enjoying their meals while the young woman was silent in thought. She remembered the small brunette, but her memory was of a child, when they were both children. Hermione had been the girl that had released her from the hunter's trap. Just thinking about it made Jade's eyes wander to the scar on her left forearm.

"What's got you so quiet, cousin?" Aiden, her older cousin, flopped down next to her as she twirled the rabbit leg in her hand. "You haven't eaten much." The brunette man inhaled deeply over her head and snorted. "And you smell like a human."

"What?" Jade straightened up and lifted her arm before inhaled deeply. Hermione's scent had lingered on her and she growled softly. "Don't tell my father."

"Don't worry, I won't." Jade and her cousin had always been close, even when they had been children, though Aiden was eleven years older than she was. "So what is the story this time?"

"One of the villagers got past the border." The beta answered as she let her mind wander back to the brunette. "I…escorted her back to the wood near the village."

"Escorted?" Aiden grabbed the rabbit shank from his cousin and quickly devoured it. "We aren't supposed to interact with the humans, you know that, Jadey. These laws are laws for a reason you know. If the humans knew what you were they'd kill you without question."

"They haven't killed one of us in ages." Jade retorted quietly as she glanced up on a cliff, watching over his pack. "And this one was different. She was just looking for herbs and flowers."

"She?"Aiden chuckled softly as he leaned back against the boulder behind him and folded his hands behind his head in a smug manner. Jade knew the smirk on his face and she scowled before punching him firmly in the side. The elder wolf flinched with a laugh before holding his hands up in defense. "What was that for?" He asked, holding his side as Jade stood and brushed off her pants.

"You _know_ what that was for." Blue eyes narrowed dangerously as they glared down at the still sitting Aiden. "Please don't."

"Don't what? Don't say that you shouldn't let Rayna find out because she'd be irrationally jealous?" Jade growled as she mock lunged at her cousin and he covered his face with a loud guffaw. "You know how she is."

"We aren't anything." A huff left Jade's lungs as she glanced around the fire and saw the subject of their conversation conversing with the other female pack members. "Just because my father wishes it doesn't mean it will happen."

"It does to her."

"Can we get off this topic please?" Jade brought her hand up to rub her forehead before turning away from the fire. "Thank Lycaon she's in a different pack."

"Sure, sure." Aiden answered as he stood and draped an arm over the shorter wolf's shoulders. "Let's get back to the village girl you escorted. Do you think you'll see her again?"

"Most likely, she was very stubborn." The wolf thought back to the brunette and sniffed. "She's an apothecary or something of the sort. Hopefully she won't become a problem." Jade sighed and felt eyes on her back, she turned and locked gazes with her father's glowing red irises. She lowered her head instinctively before backing away and leaving the camp area.

Her father always seemed to be asking too much of her without ever saying a word. Jade clenched her fists as she weaved through the trees, she didn't know where she was going, but she let her feet guide her deeper into the forest. Being the Alpha's daughter meant that someday she would take control of the pack, whether she wanted to or not. There were so many expectations for her already with her being the main guardian of the border between the human's forest and their own.

Jade paused as the moonlight caught her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. Her brow furrowed when she recognized the meadow where she'd gotten caught in a trap as a child. If there was one thing Jade McHale never wanted, it was to never have a debt hanging over her head. She had to find a way to pay that girl back for freeing her all those years ago, but without giving herself away as a wolf.

Jade closing her eyes before sitting down in the middle of the clearing and brought her knees to her chest. She enjoyed being alone, the silence was always settling to her, not that the forest was ever truly silent. She heard the deer walking quietly through the grass and the mice scurrying to their burrows. This was her home and it was her job to protect it, along with all the creatures thriving there.

"I can't be lenient with this girl." She breathed softly as she opened her eyes and saw a coyote passing a few feet in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jade!" Blue eyes snapped open as Jade rushed to her feet in attack stance. Her teeth were bared when her gaze fell on her father. She faltered and let her eyes fall the ground as she bowed her head. "Have you been here all night?" Jade stayed silent as she kept her head low. "You're supposed to stay with the pack."

"I just needed some time to myself." She answered without looking up. "The pack doesn't need protection when you're around, father."

"It is your place as my beta, Jade." Thrash folded his arms and narrowed his eyes. "You're avoiding your duties."

"You put me in charge of guarding the border." Jade lifted her gaze to meet her father's hard stare and frowned. "I am doing as I was charged."

The alpha sighed as he shook his head. "You're trying my patience, daughter."

Jade gave nothing in response as he walked past her towards their territory. Trying her father's patience was one of the beta's favorite past times, as most children tend to do with overbearing parents. It was as if Jade couldn't help it, but they didn't agree on a lot in life, let alone on if she should be setting an example of her stature to the pack.

The wolf made her way further toward the border of the human's forest. The trees and brush thinned as the old willow tree Jade had chosen to patrol from came into view. The humans were really the only inhabitants of the valley that needed to be kept under surveillance. Other beasts and clans, centaurs or lycans stayed to their own lands, but humans were as invasive as they were destructive.

They were constantly seeking to expand their small settlement and tunnel through the mountain to mine the ore to sell. Keeping to themselves would've been fine, but Jade noticed that hunters, specifically, were trying to get deeper into the forest to hunt the larger animals that dwelled there. It was starting to make her father anxious. He wanted to attack, drive the humans away from their lands and have them settle somewhere else. The only problem was, it would only happen again and it would only be a matter of time before their numbers grew and they came back to reclaim the mountain.

Jade finally stopped thinking and found herself in the middle of the human's forest. She sighed, it was her job to guard the border, she hadn't meant to come this close. And she would be lying if she told herself it wasn't because she wanted the chance to see that girl again. Ever since they'd met in the forest the other day she couldn't stop thinking about when they were children. That brunette had saved her and probably didn't even remember it. Jade had wanted to thank her back then, but the humans couldn't know of the wolves and their abilities.

Another heavy sigh as Jade jumped up into a very large oak tree after she'd wandered back towards her territory, the canopy concealing her fairly well as she sat on a large branch and rested against the trunk. Patrolling was rather boring, but her father insisted it was vital to their protection and concealment. Though, to Jade, these people were far more afraid of the forest than her father wanted to believe. These humans just wanted to live their lives. Still, with Hermione wandering deeper into the forest, it would cause a problem with the alpha and Jade didn't want that. She had to keep the brunette out of the forest for her own safety.

There were a few moments of silence before she heard the people of the village starting to begin their day, rather than seeing them. The lives of humans seemed rather…monotonous. They would wake, some not until the later hours of the morning, and do their craft. Some would go into the forest and hunt or chop wood, then there were others that would do work around the village. Tending to the livestock, repairing houses, or just cleaning up the streets. There was a time, once a month, where a strange visitor would enter the village and peddle his wares. Jade always found that interesting since he looked a bit more flamboyant than the villagers.

x—x

Hermione woke as the sun was just rising over the horizon. She yawned and stretched before swinging her legs over the side of her bed. Her father would be home today and she wanted to make sure the house was picked up and a meal was ready for him. Of course, in order to do that she needed some ingredients. So after bathing and dressing in a pale blue dress, she grabbed her satchel and exited the house.

This early in the morning, only the hunters and market vendors were out and ready for the day. Hermione headed towards the market to see what was being sold.. When she neared the butcher, she was a bit surprised to see a very scarce variety of meat. She frowned slightly as she neared and the older woman smiled kindly at her.

"'Lo, Hermione." The woman greeted as the younger woman looked over what was set out. "What can I help you with today?"

"Just seeing what you have available, Mrs. Burbage Hermione answered as she looked over the small amount of beef steaks, one small whole chicken and what looked like rabbit. "Is this all you have? No venison or turkey"

"Afraid not, dear." The woman answered with a long sigh. "My husband hasn't had much luck out in the forest recently. All the animals have been fleeing to the deeper parts of the forest and he dare not venture there. Not with the wolves."

Hermione frowned when she'd mentioned wolves. The villagers really were afraid of venturing too far into the forest. Her frown deepened. Of course Hermione knew how to hunt, her father taught her since being in the forest could be dangerous. Not to mention you couldn't always rely on a butcher to provide meat. Usually you'd only go to them for bigger game.

"Thank you, Mrs. Burbage," The brunette bowed her head slightly as she headed back to her home. "I might be back later." Mrs. Burbage smiled as Hermione walked away. As the young woman was headed back to her home, she saw a sight she was severely displeased to see. Ron Weasley was standing in front of her door with a small gathering of daisies. Hermione groaned before rolling her eyes. "What are you doing here, Ronald?"

The red head jumped slightly before spinning around, his cheeks red and he cleared his throat. "Hermione!" Ronald squeaked as he offered the small bouquet of flowers. "I uh, got these for you. I didn't know you'd be up already."

"My father is due home today." Hermione answered as she took the flowers and walked past the young man to enter her house. "I wanted to make sure I have something prepared for him when he arrives." As Hermione entered, she left the door open and set the flowers on the table. "There's not much of a selection from the butcher today, so I'm going to go hunting."

"Hunting?" Ron parroted as he stepped through the door and watched the brunette disappear for a moment before returning with a bow. "Hermione you can't go out there alone, what if something happens to you?"

"You underestimate me, Ronald." The brunette raised an eyebrow at the man as she moved past him. "Come on, I have to lock up." Ron obliged and exited the house and Hermione pulled a key from her satchel to lock the door. "My father taught me how to hunt, I'll be fine."

"B-but, it's dangerous!" Ronald retorted as he followed the brunette as she made her way towards the forest. "At least, at least let me go with you! I can…be a set of extra eyes."

"I don't need extra eyes." Hermione stopped and spun, looking Ron in the eyes. "I need quiet, I need patience, and I need you to not leave any trace that you were even in the forest. Can you do that?" The man swallowed as he nodded slowly.

Now, Hermione knew Ron Weasley ever since they had been children. He was not a hunter, and he wasn't careful. She knew he would be stepping on branches or trying to speak to her while they were in the forest, but she always knew if she said no, he would follow her anyway and that'd be more of a hassle.

"Fine, Ronald," She didn't really have a choice. At least this way she could control him somewhat. "But you must keep quiet and stay close, understand?" The red head nodded as they made their way into the forest. Hermione was a bit more stressed than she would've liked to be, mainly because of Ronald already making too much noise stomping through the foliage as soon as they entered.

The brunette could almost hear the game skittering away as they finally lost sight of the village and stopped before reaching a small meadow where some deer were grazing quietly. Hermione motioned for Ron to stop and crouch low, as she did. He did so, staying a bit too close to Hermione as she handled her bow and drew back and arrow. She almost elbowed Ron, who fell backwards and the noise startled the deer, causing them to run off into the forest.

"Ronald!" Hermione sighed as she shook her head and stood up. "You can't stand too close. You're going to scare away all the game!"

"Sorry, Hermione," Ron lowered his head and blushed. "I…I don't really know how to hunt. Charlie and William have always taken care of the hunting while I helped dad in the pub." Hermione just groaned as she stood and put the arrow back in her quiver before trudging forward. "Hermione! We can't go much further, the wolves-"

"If you're too scared," Hermione called back as she glanced over her shoulder. "You can stay here, or go back. But I'm going to get something for dinner tonight that isn't a rabbit."

x—x

Jade heard a small stampede coming towards her as she looked off in the distance to see a small family of deer headed deeper into the forest. Something had spooked them, probably some bumbling humans trying to hunt. The animals of the forest had learned that to keep away from the humans, they only had to travel towards the wolves' territory and the men would stop. The wolf just chuckled as the deer passed underneath her and she thought of the frustrated men being too scared to go after them.

To her misfortune, it wasn't men at all. It was the brunette she'd seen the other day along with a red headed young man. Jade rolled her eyes as she heard them near. What would it take to get this girl to realize she wasn't allowed here? How come the men of her village were so frightened yet she dared to delve deeper? The wolf moved from her comfortable spot before jumping down, landing in front of the brunette, startling her red headed companion.

"I thought I warned you to stay out of the forest, Hermione." Jade muttered as she locked eyes with the brunette who seemed less than worried. Her blue eyes shifted to the red head, who was a bit taller than her, but startled, nonetheless. "And you brought someone else with you this time."

"You again." Hermione sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "You're keeping me from hunting, if you'd be so kind to move aside." The brunette made to move forward, but Jade put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from doing so. At that moment, the red head grabbed her arm and she turned to him with a deep growl.

"Don't touch her." The man hissed as Jade clenched her jaw. Her eyes warming and her sight becoming enhanced, to the point where she could see the man's heart beating. That seemed to be enough to loosen the red head's grip on her before he took a few steps back. "What the-"

"Ron, you should head back." Hermione said calmly as she watched Jade glare at the young man. "She isn't going to hurt me, she's…an old friend of mine." Jade glanced down at the brunette and then to the red head named Ron. He was still standing a good ways away, his face a little paler than when he entered. "I mean it, Ron." The brunette said more firmly this time and Jade bared her teeth slightly to add a bit more urgency. "Go back, I'll be fine. She won't hurt me."

That was all that Ron needed to hear as he turned heel and ran back in the direction he'd come from. Once he was out of sight, and earshot. Jade glanced back down at Hermione, her hand still on the shorter woman's shoulder. She sighed heavily before removing her hand and folding her arms over her chest. It was more than obvious by Hermione's body language that she wasn't going to leave.

"You know it'd just be easier if you listened to me." The lycan muttered as she watched Hermione walk around her and examine the ground. "And the deer you were tracking are long gone by now. You two were making too much noise."

"He was making noise." Hermione corrected as she saw the prints left in the dirt from the herd. "I was being perfectly silent, until he bumped into me."

"Please," Jade scoffed as she turned and glared down at the human. "I could hear your footsteps from miles away. Your hunting skills could stand to improve."

"Oh and I'm sure you're just the perfect hunter, aren't you." The brunette jabbed as she stood and narrowed her eyes at the dark haired figure. "Not all of us can be as keen in the forest as you are. So why don't you make yourself useful and track something for me so I can leave."

"I'm not your hunting dog!" Jade growled as she bared her teeth and Hermione just raised an unamused, unfazed eyebrow at her. "If you want to play hunter so bad, why don't you go slaughter one of those domesticated beasts you humans like to keep."

"We don't slaughter work animals." Hermione answered as she went back to searching the forest for signs of game. "Besides, animals are very limited in the village at the moment. We have to preserve what we have." Jade growled again, closing her eyes and trying not to lose her temper. Why was this girl so persistent?

"Fine." Jade huffed before jumping back up into the trees and Hermione whipped around when she did so. She heard the faint rustling of leaves before the sound faded and there was almost complete silence. With that much quiet, Hermione felt a bit out of place. This deep into the forest was unknown and she couldn't even see the sky the canopy was so thick. She could hear something skittering, bugs flitting in the air and Hermione started to feel uncomfortable.

"Hey." Had the woman really left her? Not that it really mattered, but she at least could've made it known that she was leaving. Then she could've focused more on tracking than being worried about where the blue eyed woman went. "So rude." Hermione muttered as she shook her head, trying to get her bearings back before continuing on.

Before she could, there was more rustling, this time, coming from the trees in front of her. She stopped moving and put her hand on the small hunter's knife that she had for smaller prey. She'd never seen anything in the forest that would pose a threat, other than a boar or two, but deeper in, there were sure to be bears, wolves, any large anything could do her damage. She just hoped it was the deer she'd lost earlier.

As Hermione waited for whatever was moving to show itself, the outline of something large was moving towards her in the dim light and the brunette held the knife out in front of her. "S-stay back!" She shouted, though realizing that if it was an animal, it wouldn't understand a word she was saying. Deep down, though she'd never admit it, she worried it was one of the exiled humans that had gone feral and made their home here.

"You're maybe one percent more dangerous than normal with that knife." Hermione sighed heavily as she lowered the knife. Hearing the woman's voice was oddly comforting after thinking a feral human was coming to kill you. When the brunette looked up, she saw that Jade had a buck draped over her shoulders. Hermione blinked a couple times as the woman grew near and looked down at her. "What are you looking at? I got your deer, now you have to leave."

"I don't see a wound." Hermione muttered as she circled Jade and the lycan felt uneasy being inspected, though it was the deer that was being observed. "How did you kill it? Do you have a weapon on you?" Jade huffed before lifting one hand and grabbing the antler of the buck on her shoulders.

"I broke its neck." Jade answered calmly as she shook the deer's head a couple times to show its lack of life. "I'm not some incompetent human that needs a weapon to kill something. Besides, wounds damage the meat." Jade answered before walking past the brunette and back towards the village. "Now let's get going. The sooner I get you out of the forest, the better, for both of us."

"Why are you coming?" Hermione asked as she jogged to catch up to the blue eyed woman. "I'm sure I could handle that buck on my own."

"I thought that's why the red head was with you." Jade muttered as she glanced down at Hermione. "To carry whatever you killed. This buck is far too big for you, or him even. I don't have the time or patience to watch you try and figure out a way to drag it out of the forest."

Hermione just huffed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She was right, of course, though Hermione would never admit it. The buck that the taller woman had hunted was large, larger than any other she'd seen in the forest on any of her hunts before.

"Fine." Hermione turned on her heel and started back towards the village. "Will you at least tell me your name now?"

"Why should I?" Jade asked as she adjusted the buck on her shoulders and Hermione turned her head to glare over her shoulder. "I sort of hoped to not keep meeting you enough for you to have to know my name." Hermione just pressed her lips into a thin line before she dug her heels into the ground, causing Jade to almost run into her. "Hey! What are you doing?"

The brunette spun around and looked up at Jade with a pointed glare, so much so, that the lycan took a precautionary step back. "I'm tiring of your attitude." Hermione answered finally as she planted her hands on her hips and frowned. "And if I'm to insult you, I'd like to insult you by name."

Jade's mouth dropped open just a bit before she furrowed her brow and huffed. How had the pleasant girl who had helped her as a child turned into such a stubborn woman? What did it matter what her name was and if Hermione knew it? Did she plan to keep crossing the boundary line?

"Jade." The lycan finally answered as she moved around the brunette to continue on towards the village. She didn't say any more as she trudged through the brush back into the human's territory. The wolf needed to get the brunette back to her own people and out of her forest.

"Was that really painful for you?" Hermione asked as she finally caught up with the taller woman. Jade just rolled her blue eyes and continued to walk.

"Agonizing." Jade answered, still not looking at the brunette next to her, who was significantly more cheerful.

"Well, it's nice to know who I'm speaking with." Hermione hummed as she kept a steady pace with Jade's long stride. "So, Jade. How long have you lived in the forest."

"See, giving you my name has made you bolder about asking unnecessary questions." The wolf sighed as the wood started to thin and she could just make out the village through the trees. "Let's just keep things as they were. Me stopping you from wandering too far into the forest, and you listening to me."

"I've never listened to you." Hermione snorted as she gave Jade a sideways glance.

"Yes, I just hoped you would from now on." Jade muttered quietly to herself.

Before she knew it, she was at the edge of the woods, staring at the village that was now bustling with humans. Jade had never left the forest before, and never wandered into a human settlement. The lycan paused at the tree line as Hermione continued to walk on, only stopping when she noticed Jade wasn't following her.

"Are you coming?" Hermione asked as she turned and folded her arms over her chest. She blinked when she saw the almost bewildered look on the taller woman's face before blue eyes finally focused on her. "Jade?"

"I've never left the forest before." Jade replied quietly as her brow furrowed and her eyes wandered back to the village full of people. "I'm not supposed to…"

"Not supposed to what?" The brunette pressed as she took a few steps back towards Jade. "You've never been out of the forest before? How is that even possible?"

Jade didn't answer. She was too busy watching the people move about, her instincts telling her not to let her eyes off of the potential threat. The wolf forgot about Hermione for a minute before adjusting the buck on her shoulders and remembering why she was carrying it. Then something grabbed her elbow and she glanced down to see Hermione's hand on her arm.

"Come on." The brunette tugged her along, finally getting Jade's feet to move. "We will be in and out before you know it. My home is on the outside of the village." Hermione pointed to her house and Jade followed while feeling her muscles tense up. She'd never been around more than one or two humans and now she was going to be in a village, practically surrounded in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Update, yaaaay! Sorry for the delay, I've been trying to make sure I stay a chapter ahead before posting another chapter :3

* * *

A wolf's instincts were impossible to ignore. Jade's instincts were telling her to keep on her guard, to not let another predator see her. Hermione was leading her along at a decently steady pace and before the wolf knew it, she was in a small shed. The door shutting being the only sound that broke her from her defensive trance.

"See, easy." Hermione sighed as she bolted the door and dusted her hands off. She wasn't sure why Jade was acting the way she was, but there was something primal about her when she was watching the people in the village. She must not have been lying when she said she'd never been out of the forest. "Here." The brunette quickly tied the back legs of the buck together. "Hang him up there please."

Jade finally took a breath and nodded before moving towards a large hook that was hanging from the ceiling of the small shed. She lifted the deer easily from her shoulders and looped the rope around the hook. The wolf took a step back and Hermione wasted no time starting to bleed the deer.

"You've done this before." Jade muttered quietly as she watched the brunette work quickly. "I'm mildly impressed." Hermione chuckled and Jade began to finally relax the slightest bit. She finally let herself examine the building she was in and the structure of it all. Jade had never been in a building like this…or ever been in a building, period.

"My father made sure I could take care of myself from a young age." Hermione replied as she began to gently skin the deer's hide. "He's a doctor, so he travels to other villages and the city to do his work. That sets him away from home for several days at a time."

"So you're here alone a lot?" That was odd to Jade. As a pack, they may go and do their own thing during the day, but no one was ever too far out of earshot. For a wolf, at least.

Hermione just nodded and shrugged at Jade's question as she continued to work. Jade folded her arms over her chest as she moved to one of the small windows in the shed and looked out just in time to see the red head from earlier stomping to the door. Jade clenched her jaw as she turned to the door when the red head knocked, causing the brunette to jump slightly.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted as he banged on the door again. "Hermione, let me in. Are you all right? I saw that woman go in with you."

Hermione sighed heavily as she wiped the blood from her hands on a nearby rag and set the knife down on the table. She moved to unbolt the door as Jade moved to the back of the shed in the shadows a bit. As a wolf, Jade didn't want to be seen, but the man had already said he'd seen her, so why was she hiding? Because she was alone. She wasn't with her pack, she wasn't safe here and she was in unfamiliar territory.

Jade flinched a bit when the door squeaked open and Ron entered, almost knocking Hermione over. His pale blue eyes searched the room until they found Jade and the wolf inhaled slowly as he scowled at her. He moved protectively in front of the brunette before taking a few steps towards the cornered woman.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a low growl as Jade's eyes narrowed and she clenched her hands into fists. Ron turned back to Hermione and pointed at Jade. "She's dangerous, Hermione. Something isn't right about her."

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione rolled her eyes as she grabbed her knife again and started back on butchering the deer. "She helped me. Without her help I wouldn't have gotten this buck home."

The red head turned to glare at Jade once again and she returned the gesture with just as much ferocity. Hermione glanced between both of them before sighing and stepping in front of Jade to face Ron. She folded her arms over her chest and quirked an eyebrow, causing Ron to falter a little.

"Unless you're here for a reason," Hermione started as she glanced back over her shoulder at Jade. "I need you to leave. I'm very busy and I have a few more jobs for Jade to do before she leaves."

"You do?" Both Jade and Ron asked at the same time, bewildered. Jade hadn't planned to stay this long, let alone do anything else for the brunette.

"I do." Hermione turned to face Jade once more. "I need some firewood cut for the stove and, if you don't mind, some water fetched from the well." She glanced at Ron again, whose jaw looked like it was going to touch his toes. "Well?"

Ron flinched before looking around the room and grabbing a bucket. "I can get the water." He muttered angrily before quickly leaving the room before Hermione could get a word out. The brunette sighed as she finished her work and then hung a few cuts of meat up on the hooks hanging overhead.

"He's such a bother." Hermione muttered as she glanced at Jade who was still standing still. "Behind the shed is a pile logs and an ax." She wiped her hands again before grabbing a couple steaks. "I just need a few split to get the stove going."

Jade could tell that Hermione wasn't going to tell her twice. So she just sighed and walked out and around the shed. There was an ax in a stump, just as Hermione had said, as well as a large pile of logs stacked against the back wall of the small building. Jade sighed again, she'd never had to really chop wood before, she'd always just gathered what had fallen from trees.

Still, she was a bit curious, which led her to lift the ax from the stump and grab a log from the pile. She had seen humans split logs before, so she set the log up vertically and readied herself with the ax. Jade lifted it over her head and brought it down as hard as she could. There was a large crack as the log split, as well as the stump that was underneath it.

Jade blinked a couple times, had she swung that hard? The sound must've been louder than she had thought, because a moment later, Hermione was turning the corner to investigate what had happened. Jade just looked at her and shrugged.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Hermione asked as her brow furrowed and she walked towards the dark haired woman.

"I've never really done this before." Jade admitted as she let the head of the ax rest on the ground. "I take I wasn't supposed to drive the ax that hard."

"You're definitely not." The brunette answered and went to grab another log from the pile. She set it up on the cracked stump again and took a step back. "Split that one."

Jade tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Hermione before lifting the ax again. This time, she didn't put all of her weight into it and managed to just split the log. Is that the limit of a human's strength? That was barely an eighth of her own. She probably could've split the wood by hand.

"Hm, that stump has seen better days." Hermione muttered and Jade just nodded as the brunette put another log to be chopped. "That should be enough for the stove." Jade nodded as she raised the ax once more and brought it down in a quick, fluid movement. Hermione gathered the wood, just as Ron was returning from the well. "Perfect, Jade will you take the bucket from him?"

Again, Ron and Jade glanced at Hermione with wide eyes. She seemed to be in an asking mood today. Ron glared at the tall woman who just glared back before turning towards Hermione.

"I really should be going." Jade muttered as she offered the wood to Ron who fumbled with it, almost spilling the bucket of water.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." Ron smiled smugly as he tried to juggle the wood in one arm and hold the bucket of water in the other. "I can help with whatever else you need, Hermione."

The brunette frowned as she glanced at Jade and then looked back at Ron as he fumbled his way to her cabin. It wasn't that she absolutely needed the help, but she had wanted to talk with Jade more about her life and the forest. Not to mention she really didn't want Ron hanging around more than what was necessary, and even now it wasn't necessary.

"You're sure you can't stay for a little while?" Hermione asked, her tone a bit quieter than usual as she glanced up at the dark haired woman. "I was sort of hoping I could talk to you more about how you live."

Jade raised an eyebrow at the shorter woman and tilted her head a bit. This was a slight change from the bold, demanding young woman who had previously been occupying Hermione's body. For a moment, she was reminded of the girl that had helped her all those years ago.

"I can't stay, Hermione." Jade answered as she rubbed the back of her neck. The brunette nodded and began to fidget with her sleeve. The wolf began to feel a bit guilty. It was clear that she didn't want to be around Ron very much, but Jade was uneasy here. Not to mention if her father found out, she most definitely wouldn't be allowed to be near the village ever again. "But, if you'd like to talk, you can come to the forest when the moon rises. We can talk then, if you feel up to it."

Hermione perked up a bit as she looked up at Jade who was glancing off towards the forest. The dark haired woman was trying hard not to look at Hermione who she could feel was staring at her. Jade cleared her throat a bit before the brunette spoke again.

"I think I'll be up to it." Hermione answered as stood up straight again and a crash came from her cabin. She sighed and slumped her shoulders. "I need to go make sure Ronald doesn't burn down my home. I will see you tonight." The brunette spun on her heel and jogged back to the house.

Once Hermione was out of sight, Jade didn't waste any time pulling her hood up and sprinting back to the forest. Being out in the open was more stressful than she had imagined. How did humans live like that? In enclosed spaces and alone? Even though Hermione had family, her father wasn't around often from the sounds of things. To a wolf, that didn't make sense. Family was important, a pack was important for survival.

When Jade was deep enough into her own territory, she let her wolf take over. She bent over on all fours while she ran. White fur began to sprout from her skin as her clothing began to shred and her bones began to break and reform. She let out a deep growl as her paws padded against the ground and she weaved through the trees. Even though it had only been a few days since she'd shifted, it felt relieving to be a wolf.

After being in the human village, it felt good to be in the protection of the forest, to be somewhere she knew and could be herself. As she ran deeper into the trees, she ran up a steep hill to her old den. The cave where she had been born and where she last remembered her mother. The mouth of the cave overlooked the forest as the mountain loomed behind her and a creek babbled below. It was one of her favorite spots to visit.

It reminded her of simpler days when she would play with the other pups of her pack. Those days seemed centuries away at this point in her life. Jade sighed as she sat outside the abandoned cave. The faint scent of a fox and a few rodents lingering in the soil. Nothing of wolves remained there and Jade just sat, trying to remember an easier life before her father came back into her life.

Not to mention the fact that she had just invited Hermione to speak with her more tonight. She wasn't sure what had come over her when she made that decision. Not only was she not supposed to be speaking to humans, but she shouldn't have suggested they speak in the woods at night. That was the time she was supposed to be spending with the pack. On one hand, she wanted to protect Hermione, as well as herself. If the human ever found out what she was, it would probably end in disaster. On the other hand, Jade felt that she could keep her secret.

Jade's ears perked when she heard something moving up the hill towards her. She stood, hackles raised and a growl in her throat as she looked down the incline and saw a younger auburn wolf from her pack clumsily climbing up to her. Jade grumbled and sat back down, waiting for the young pup to make it to the den.

"I've been looking for you!" Jackson was an orphan from a previous pack that roamed these parts. Her father had taken him in three years ago and he had, for some reason, clung to Jade whenever he could. "I thought you were supposed to be patrolling the border?"

"I needed a break." Jade answered, not looking at at the smaller wolf as he sat down next to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Alpha asked me to keep an eye on you." Jackson answered as his ears perked at the call of a crow and he began to look around excitedly. He was very much a pup, eager to please and the attention span of about ten seconds. "I went to the border but you weren't there. Then I followed your scent here." Jackson looked around and his ears twitched back and forth. "What is this place."

"An old wolf den." The white wolf answered as she looked around and watched as a few deer passed below them. "Anyway, I should get back and you should be with the other young wolves."

"But I'm supposed to patrol with you." Jade inwardly groaned as she rolled her eyes and shook her massive head. Why, of all the wolves in the pack, would her father send Jackson to patrol with her. "At least until we head back to the pack later tonight."

"Of course." Jade stood and stretched her back before shaking her whole body. "Let's get going then."

x-x

Hermione was preparing dinner as the sun was setting. Ron was still around, stoking the fire in the stove when her father walked through the door.

"Father!" She grinned as she wiped her hands on her apron and moved to embrace him.

"Hello, sweetheart." Her father, Edward, smiled tiredly and hugged his daughter when his eyes found Ron standing awkwardly by the table. "And young Mr. Weasley, how are you?" Edward released Hermione and offered his hand to Ron who shook it eagerly. "Strange for my daughter to have visitors when I'm not home."

"I was just helping her prepare for your return, sir." Ron answered with a small smile as Hermione rolled her eyes and checked the venison steaks in the cast iron pan. "Fetching water and chopping firewood, that sort of thing."

Hermione wanted to groan, but she held it in as she went and took her father's bag before setting them by his bedroom door. "I'll go wash up." Edward smiled as he made his way to the washroom.

"Thank you for your help, Ron, but you can go now." Hermione muttered as she walked past him to set the table for two.

"Are you sure?" The red head asked as he wrung his hands together. "I, I can help you clean up if you want."

"You've helped enough." Hermione didn't intend for it to come out harsh, but it did have a bit of a bite to her reply. "I would really like to spend some time with my father."

Ron just nodded as he sighed. "Of course, I will, uhm, see you tomorrow, Hermione."

The brunette just nodded as he exited the house and her father reappeared in the kitchen. He lit a few candles as Hermione finished preparing some side dishes for the table. Her father filled a pitcher of water before pouring some into the wooden cups on the table.

"So, how did you fare without me, daughter?" Edward asked as he sat at the table and Hermione pulled the venison from the stove. "I assume Mr. Weasley kept an eye on you while I was away."

"Unfortunately." Hermione answered as she served her father and then herself. "You know I can take care of myself, father."

Her father chuckled as he cut into his venison steak and took a bite, humming contentedly as he chewed. Hermione smiled as she began to eat her own food. They talked idly of his travels and how the village in the plains had expanded quite a bit since the last time he had visited. As the meal was winding down, Hermione couldn't help but ask about the people living in the woods. Or at least a certain woman she had met.

"Father, have you ever heard of people living deep in the forest?" Hermione asked as she poked at her food and glanced up at her father.

Her father paused before swallowing the bite in his mouth and dabbing his mouth with his napkin. "Not that I've heard of." Edward answered. He glanced at Hermione who just offered a small nod and continued to eat. He rested his elbows up on the table and folded his hands together. "No one could live in the forest, Hermione. The wolves would kill them. Why do you ask, dear?"

"I was just curious, is all." The brunette answered with a smile and a shrug. "I just didn't know if the missing villagers could've survived out there." Her father just nodded as they both continued to eat.

Hermione's attention was already occupied as she began cleaning up after dinner. Her father had gone to bathe and she finished scrubbing the dishes before looking out the window at the lamps lit around town. Her eyes wandered to the forest and she sighed. To say she wasn't looking forward to picking Jade's brain would be a lie. She wanted to know how the woman survived and how long she had been living in the forest.

"I'm going to bed, 'Mione." Her father called as he stepped out into the kitchen in his night clothes. "Don't stay up too late."

"Good night, father." Hermione smiled as her father retired to his room. As soon as she heard the door click shut. She finished drying the dishes and went to her room. Hermione grabbed her satchel and slung it over her head before tying her hair back in a low ponytail. She quietly opened her door again and left it open.

Hermione had never had to sneak out of the house before. Usually all she needed to do was be honest with her father about where she was going and when she'd be home. But what was she to tell him this time if she was going to be completely honest? That she was going into the woods at night, alone, to meet with a mysterious woman who lives in the depths of the forest? She was sure that wouldn't go over well, even for her lenient father.

So she gently opened the front door before closing it again as quietly as she could. She locked it and let out a soft breath when the key didn't make any extra noise. Hermione had never really been out of the house much after dark. There had been times where she would stay at the inn with Harry and her friends, but if it got too late, Mrs. Weasley was always eager to offer her a room for the night at very little expense.

The village was fairly quiet. There were a few guards that patrolled the small settlement, but they were just glorified hunters that walked around with torches and hunting knives. They would walk the streets periodically, but other than that, they did very little. The brunette was positive that if something ever did go wrong, they would be of little to no use whatsoever.

Hermione made her way to the woods, with the moon being almost full, it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be to find her way in the dark. Once she entered, however, that was a different the trees blocking out what little light she had, she was suddenly wondering if this had been a wise decision. There was always the possibility that Jade was leading her into a trap of some sort, but even with that thought, Hermione couldn't find a reasoning.

So she made her way carefully into the forest. She followed the groomed trail deeper and deeper, drawing nearer to the area where she had first encountered the blue eyed woman. The canopy thinned slightly as she neared the meadow and she was relieved to see that it was bathed in moonlight. Some of her fear seemed to wash away as she stepped into the pale light and took a deep breath. It wouldn't be so bad once Jade arrived. For some reason, the woman wasn't afraid of the forest at all.

As Hermione stood and waited, examining some of the plants in the meadow that for some reason, she never noticed in the sunlight, she heard rustling and lifted her head. While being in the light had helped her feel at ease, it hadn't made seeing in through the darkness any easier. Her brow furrowed and her eyes squinted as she looked in the direction of the rustling to try and make out the source of the disturbance.

"Jade?" She called gently as she took a half step forward. As she neared the treeline, she heard a soft growl before spotting a pair of glowing hazel eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, friends! It's been a while since I've posted (I am so sorry!) but I'm trying to get back in the saddle so to speak. I'm still editing and revamping Something to Remember and then working on the last 2 installments to Blue Christmas! Also I have a prompt I got on tumblr that I will be posting on here as well once I finish the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :3**

Chapter 5: Secrets

Jade and Jackson had spent a good amount of the day and evening patrolling the forest. The young wolf did nothing but talk and Jade, throwing in the random replying, would listen. As the moon rose into the sky, Jade suddenly remembered where she was supposed to be and who she was supposed to be meeting.

"You should head back, pup." She said as she looked down at the smaller wolf to her left. "I have to get back to the border line and you need to get back with the pack."

"But I'm supposed to stay with you." Jackson frowned, if wolves could frown. "Come on, I know where the territory line is, I'll race you!" Without another word, the auburn wolf lunged forward into a sprint.

"Jackson, wait!" Jade called, but only saw his figure disappear into the trees. She growled before launching herself forward. If Hermione was already there, it could be disastrous if Jackson saw her, and vice versa. Hermione already didn't believe that wolves existed, but if she saw one, she'd have no choice but to believe the rumors.

White fur shimmered under the moonlight as Jade gracefully, and quickly, weaved through trees to catch up to Jackson. The young wolf was quick, and his smaller build made it easier for him to maneuver. In an instant, Jade lost sight of her pack mate again and she huffed before flexing her muscles, trying to gain more speed.

They were nearing the meadow where she'd found Hermione hardly two days ago. She needed to stop Jackson before he did anything stupid. Finally, she caught sight of the young wolf, but he wasn't moving. The meadow was in front of him and it was lit up from the moon, and in front of Jackson, was Hermione.

"Damnit." Jade cursed as she slowed down and waited to see if the brunette would notice. It didn't matter though, since Jackson made himself known to her by growling and stepping into the clearing. Jade had to move quickly. If Hermione saw her as a wolf, that would be ok, there'd be no logical connection between her human self and her wolf, and she had to do something to avoid a confrontation.

So Jade lunged forward, blocking Jackson's path to Hermione and bared her teeth to him. At his age, Jackson was probably the size of a mature, normal wolf. Still decently intimidating until you saw Jade who was almost triple his height and weight. She pinned her ears back and snarled, causing the pup to drop to his belly and avert his gaze. Even though she wasn't an alpha, a beta still held some authority. Not to mention it helped that Jackson saw her as an older sister of sorts.

 _Go back, now._ She didn't dare speak out loud as she narrowed her glowing blue eyes at Jackson, who barely lifted his gaze to meet hers. _I will handle the human. Now go!_

Jackson didn't need to be told twice, thank gods, as he spun quickly and turned tail back into the thick of the forest. Jade sighed before standing up and remembering that Hermione was behind her. She turned her head and looked at the brunette who was utterly shocked. In the midst of the confrontation, Hermione had stumbled over and was sitting down in the grass, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Jade just twitched her ears before turning and running back into the forest. She ran for a good quarter mile before stopping and shifting back into her human form. She hoped that would be enough time for her to walk back that Hermione wouldn't try and make any sort of connection. Jade stretched her muscles slightly before finally making her way back to the brunette, luckily, she kept a spare change of clothes near the border. And in other various trees throughout the forest. When she reached the meadow again, Hermione was standing, but hadn't moved any closer to the trees.

"Hermione?" Jade called gently and the woman's head whipped around to look at her. "Are you ok?"

"Did you see them?" Hermione asked in a hushed tone as she moved towards Jade. "There were wolves here, two of them. They were just here."

"Are you all right?" The blue eyed woman asked as she tried to keep her expression neutral. "Did they attack you?"

"Almost." The brunette answered. "One tried at least, the other…" Hermione fell silent for a moment as she wrung her hands together and her gaze fell to the ground. "I think I've met that wolf before." Jade froze as she held her breath. "Though it was much smaller when I'd seen it."

"Well I'm glad they didn't hurt you." Jade answered trying to avoid any more talk of wolves. "Perhaps we should move closer to your village instead of going deeper into the forest."

"Do you see many wolves living out here?" Hermione asked, not moving from the spot in the meadow. She glanced up at Jade, intrigue on her face instead of the fear that Jade thought would be there.

"I don't, but I also do my best to avoid where they roam." Jade answered as she looked up at the moon and pulled her hood down. The brunette seemed to be a bit too interested in the wolves than Jade liked. "They don't show themselves to humans often, so you won't have to worry about seeing them again."

"I always thought they were myths." Hermione whispered as she finally moved to sit on a large stump that was nearby. "I wonder how many there are? Are they all as big as that white one?"

Jade sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. Maybe inviting Hermione here to talk was a bad idea. Then again, Hermione was bound to meet a wolf at some point or another. As much as she wandered into their territory, someone in the pack would've run into her. Better it was Jade than anyone else.

"I wouldn't know." Jade answered as she averted her gaze to the sky, trying to avoid the subject. "Anyway, what did you want to talk about?"

Hermione seemed to finally snap out of her thoughts of wolves as she turned to Jade with a surprised expression on her face. She had originally planned to talk to Jade about how she lived and survived out in the forest alone. Now that she had actually seen the wolves, she was more curious about how Jade avoided them, or possibly coexisted with them.

"How long have you lived out here, Jade?" Hermione asked as she sat down in the meadow and looked up at the dark haired woman. Jade sighed before sitting down in front of Hermione. "Are you the only human that lives in the forest?"

Jade wasn't exactly sure how she was supposed to answer. How much longer could she really keep lying to Hermione? She thought about her pack, and then her father. If he ever found out, Hermione would be in real danger.

"I've been alone for a while out here." She answered as she looked around the forest. "Ever since I can remember really. And as far as I know, I don't think there are any other humans in this forest."

"You don't have any family?" Hermione tilted her head a bit as Jade looked down at the brunette. "How did you end up in the forest at all?"

"I was...born here." Jade answered honestly, for the most part, as she turned her gaze away once more. For some reason, looking at Hermione for too long was almost like looking at the sun. Jade cleared her throat before continuing. "I, uh, don't remember much from when I was younger. I was taught how to survive, but my memory is fuzzy at best."

"So you don't have anyone out here." Hermione said more to herself, lost in thought. How could one woman survive out here since birth without guidance? "Why didn't you just come live in the village?"

Jade rubbed the back of her neck as she sighed. "I don't belong with," She paused for a moment, trying to decide what words to use. "I don't belong there, Hermione. I was born, raised, and am surviving in the forest. I wouldn't fit in with other humans in their villages and cities."

Hermione thought back to earlier that day when Jade had been at her home. She had noticed how the woman had gotten nervous and fidgety. Perhaps living in the forest for so long had made her extremely cautious. Or maybe she didn't know how to function in civilization. The brunette hummed quietly to herself as she watched Jade carefully.

"It must've been lonely growing up here alone." Hermione said gently as Jade glanced at her.

"It wasn't all bad." Jade offered a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. In all honesty, even in her pack, Jade had been lonely since her mother had passed away. "What about you?"

Hermione blinked a bit, she wasn't expecting Jade to ask about her life. "Me?"

"Yes," Jade chuckled and turned so she was sitting cross legged in front of the brunette. "Do you have any siblings? And how long have you lived in the village?" Jade truly was curious. Even though they had met when they were both young, she didn't know if the brunette had been born in that village or not.

"My father and I actually moved out here when I was five years old from a large city." Hermione answered as she thought back on her early memories. "My, my mother passed giving birth to me, and my father never remarried so I don't have any siblings."

"I'm sorry to hear." Jade lowered her gaze as she started twisting some blades of grass between her fingers. She remembered what it felt like when she'd lost her mother. Having such a strong bond, Jade took it a bit harder than her father had anticipated. And even though she had several pack mates that were as close as family, a mother could never truly be replaced.

There was a small awkward silence as Jade lowered her head and sighed softly. "Why are you so interested in the forest, Hermione?" For a few years after they'd initially met, it seemed Jade had almost forgotten the brunette had existed. It seemed odd that recently Hermione had been in the forest more often.

"It's nice here." The brunette finally answered as she tilted her head and smiled at the wolf. "I know the village isn't very...active, but being in the forest is quiet and calming. I'd much rather spend my time here than trying to find something to do in the village."

"But what about your friends?" Jade asked as she twirled some grass around her finger. "That red headed man seems to be quite taken with you."

Hermione scoffed softly as she shook her head. "Ronald is insufferable sometimes. He thinks he's courting me though my father, nor I, ever gave him permission." She sighed before continuing. "It's not that I don't like being around them, but sometimes I just like being on my own."

Jade understood that feeling more than she wanted to admit. As much as she enjoyed being with her pack, she enjoyed her privacy. Though, having Hermione around in the forest was a bit of a conflict. It was nice for the wolf to have someone to talk to other than her family.

"So what do you do all day, Jade?" Hermione began absentmindedly picking at the bark on the stump she was sitting on. Jade glanced at Hermione and frowned slightly. That was a bit of a loaded question.

"I...I sort of just wander." The answer wasn't completely outrageous. She did wander a lot around the forest. Mainly patrolling the border, but if she told Hermione that, she thought it would sound a little unnerved. "The forest is very vast, there's a lot that you huma...people, don't even get to see. Not to mention gathering and preparing for the coming winter. That's a year long task."

"Could you take me deeper into the forest?" Hermione looked up at Jade hopefully, a very small sparkle in her eyes as she leaned towards the taller woman.

Jade tried her damnedest to not look at Hermione. The naivety in her expression was almost burning her as she continued to stare forward. The wolf was even contemplating not answering the brunette to try and change (avoid) the subject, but she knew deep down that wouldn't actually work.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea at this time of night." Jade said finally, still not looking at Hermione, though she was moving to try and get into Jade's line of sight. "You saw a very large reason as to why we shouldn't."

"That is a valid reason." She muttered as her brow furrowed and she rubbed her chin in thought. What was she thinking about? "What if we do it tomorrow? During the day."

"You're serious?" The wolf finally turned to look at the young woman who was smiling eagerly at her. "You are serious."

"You seem very timid for someone who lives in the forest." Hermione pressed as she stood and brushed her hands down her skirt.

"Hermione," Jade sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair. "There's a reason I don't want you to venture further into the forest." Another reason being her father. "Even during the day, it can be very dangerous and disorienting. It's not like taking a stroll through your woods."

"I just encountered two very large, supposedly mythical, wolves." The brunette answered sternly as she planted her hands on her hips. "What could possibly be in the forest that's more dangerous than them?"

The stubbornness of this woman. Jade groaned softly as she massaged her temples and tried to find a new excuse to deter Hermione's desire for forest exploration. Not to mention she was running out of excuses to give the stubborn woman.

"I suppose I could-" Before Jade could get another word out, a distant howl echoed into the forest. Jade stood and turned towards the howl. She knew that howl, and she knew what it meant. She turned back to Hermione, her eyes frantic. "You have to go."

Hermione had heard the howl, but hadn't really paid much attention to it. She just figured it was the ones that had run off. But the look in Jade's eyes was a bit disturbing. A mix between anger and fear. The brunette tried to protest when Jade took her by the shoulders and tried to push her towards the village.

"Jade, why-" Hermione tried to intervene as she was being pushed through the woods. Another howl sounded into the air, much closer than the first one. "Are they getting closer?"

"Can you just move faster?" Jade snapped as she tried to move the human along. Her ears could pick up the faint sound of her comrades moving through the forest. It wouldn't be long now and Hermione had to get back to the settlement. "Damnit." Jade growled softly before scooping the young woman up into her arms and began sprinting towards the tree line.

"Jade! What are you-?!"

Why did she have to meet with her so far into the forest? This was all her fault. If Hermione got caught it would be her fault. They were close. Jade could see the dim lights of torches and scent of humans. Just as the trees began to thin out, Jade's foot caught on a root and both women went tumbling to the ground.

Jade could hear the growls of her pack mates now. She groaned softly and shook her head before seeing Hermione lying on the ground in front of her. The wolf pushed herself up onto her hands and knees as the brunette stirred.

"Hermione, you have to get back to your house, out of the forest." Jade muttered, the thundering of the wolves shaking the ground as they drew closer. Another howl, one that caused Jade's ears to ring, trying to force her to call back. "Run!"

Jade rolled onto her back just in time to see glowing red eyes, followed by several pairs of gold cutting through the darkness. She knew she was going to be punished for this. Her father was going to keep her confined to the pack at all times or worse, keep her at his side at all times. She was about to get to her feet when her father's wolf form broke through the shadows. His eyes were burning red, filled with rage and Jade felt her own wolf growing to defend her.

"Come on!" Before Jade knew what had happened, she felt a tug on the collar of her shirt and, with surprising force, she was pulled through the trees. Her body fell back onto something softer than the ground and saw the wolves, her pack, back away from the clearing Jade had landed in.

It took her a moment before she realized that she wasn't in the forest at all. Her eyes glanced around, a warm sensation building in them and her surroundings brightened as if the sun had risen. She was breathing heavily as she turned back to the forest, the wolves not visible any more, but a single howl broke through the silence.

"Jade?" Hermione gently put a hand on the woman's shoulder which snapped Jade out of her trance. She'd almost forgotten about Hermione, let alone that they were tangled together. "Are you all right?"

"I can't believe that just happened." Jade muttered softly, shaking her head to try and dispel the heat in her eyes. She was staring back into the inky black forest as the clouds moved to cover the moon. Her ears still hearing the echo of the howl, her father's warning.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Another update! OMG It's because I feel so bad for not updating T-T**

Chapter 6: Transitions

Jade wasn't sure when, or how, but Hermione had led her back to her home and sat her down at the table. The brunette set a cup of water down in front of Jade and blue eyes watched as the other woman sat down in the chair next to her. A single candle was lit in the center of the table that illuminated the two women as they sat in silence.

"You can't go back." Hermione whispered finally, glancing at Jade as she nursed her own drink reluctantly. Jade turned, her eyes a bit wide as if she was just realizing she wasn't alone. "I know you've dealt and avoided the wolves before, but they came after you. You can't go back."

"That's my home." Jade managed to get out softly as she shook her head and furrowed her brow. "I...belong there." Even though she didn't want to go back and face her father, she had to. If she wanted to return home, return to the pack, she needed to accept her punishment. "When I go back, you can't go into the forest again, Hermione."

Jade's glare was stern as Hermione turned and locked eyes with the other woman. Hermione was a bit shaken from the experience, but that certainly hadn't deterred her interest in the forest. She knew there were risks, and she knew the wolves would be an issue if she wished to venture further, but even seeing them a bit too close didn't frighten her like she thought it would. But it had shaken her.

"Jade, please." Hermione stood from her chair and her voice slightly frantic. "You can't go back, at least…" The brunette's brow furrowed in thought as she glanced down at the floor. "At least stay here for the night. If you must go back, wait until daylight, when you'll be able to have a clear path." Jade glanced at Hermione and was mildly shocked at the worry in her eyes. "Please."

"I-" She knew that she should decline. Being in a house didn't feel...right, to Jade. She wasn't used to being in a completely enclosed space and it made her anxious. But for some reason, she couldn't finish declining Hermione's request. "I suppose I could, just for the night."

The relief that washed over Hermione's body was almost exhausting as she sighed and her shoulders slumped. Jade sighed as well, feeling the fatigue in her own muscles from the rush of adrenaline. Hermione gently grabbed her hand and guided her to her feet.

"Come on," Jade blinked as she glanced down at Hermione's hand and then back to the brunette's face. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Hermione grabbed the candle on the table after setting the cups near the wash bin. Jade nodded as she followed Hermione out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into a smaller room with only one window. Jade blinked as she looked around. There was a chair in the corner, a book shelf as well as a desk, and a bed under the window. And Jade thought the house itself was bad, this room was worse.

"I think the bed will be large enough for both of us." Hermione whispered as she set the candle on the small table at the side of her bed. "If you need more space, you can sleep on the floor, though it won't be very comfortable."

Jade was used to hard surfaces, so she was considering it, but then she made the mistake of sitting on Hermione's bed. It sank a little, but not in a bad way. She wasn't exactly sure what it was made with, but it was...soft. Jade put her hands down and gently pushed, it was full of something, but she couldn't quite tell. She closed her eyes and gently inhaled through her nose.

"Goose down and straw?" Jade muttered as she glanced down at the bed. Humans used animals for a lot of things. Regardless, it did feel nice, nicer than sleeping on the ground. Jade finally noticed that while she'd been busy analyzing the bed, Hermione had quickly changed into something lighter and...less.

"You can take off your jacket and shoes." Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the look of surprise on Jade's face. "I suppose sleeping in the forest you don't have different clothes you sleep in." Jade just shook her head as she undid the clasp on her cloak and fiddled with the buttons on her jacket.

The wolf only had removed her clothes to wash them and bathe...and usually that was at the same time. Jade gently laid her cloak and jacket on the bed frame. She was only wearing a dark grey sleeveless shirt underneath and she felt horrifically vulnerable without her arms covered.

"Jade…" The wolf looked up when she heard Hermione's solemn tone. The brunette was staring at her, a strange look of fear, almost, swimming in her eyes. Jade's brow knit together in confusion before she followed Hermione's gaze to the scars that were visible on her arms in the dim light. "Have you...had encounters with the wolves before?"

What a complicated question. But in truth, there was only one answer if she were to be honest. "Yes." She said quietly as she looked down at her hands as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Yes, but never in the way we encountered them tonight." That was true. Never had her father retaliated like that where he thought the whole pack should be involved. "Usually they're quite docile."

"That's fascinating." Hermione yawned as she crawled past Jade and under her covers. Jade tilted her head, confused as to why Hermione found that fascinating and at how small and delicate the brunette looked now that she was in bed. "How many are there?" Hermione pushed back the covers on the empty side of the bed and Jade took that as her signal to lie down.

"A few." Jade answered as she moved under the covers and rested her head against the pillow. The bed was more comfortable than she wanted to admit. It was like the mattress was hugging her body and she felt the fatigue of the day weighing her down. "At least that I'm aware of in this region."

Jade could hear Hermione's breathing get slower and she turned to see her eyes were already closed. The wolf sighed softly as she stared up at the ceiling. This was the last place she ever imagined herself at any point in her life. She glanced back over at Hermione who was sleeping soundly for lying next to someone she barely knew.

As stressed and confused as the wolf was, she felt her eyes getting heavy. The mattress wasn't helping any as she let out a slow sigh and felt herself sink into the soft material. No wonder humans were so soft.

x-x

The next morning Hermione was having a hard time waking up. Her bed was too warm and comfortable to be getting out of yet. She yawned and buried herself deeper into the mattress, trying to get as close to the warmth as possible. That's when she noticed something firm against her cheek.

Hermione groaned softly as she forced her eyes opened and saw what she was pressed up against. Jade was sleeping soundly, one arm slung over her face as the other rested on her stomach. Hermione blinked rapidly, recalling fully the events that had occurred the night before and she just stared up at the dark haired woman as she slept. She wasn't half as intimidating when she was asleep.

"Hermione?" A muffled voice and a knock on the door caused the brunette to sit up in bed, as well as her guest. Jade inhaled sharply as she shot up and turned towards the door. "Hermione, are you home?" Hermione saw Jade's entire body tense up and she could've sworn she heard a growl. Another knock.

"Stay here." Hermione said to Jade before she jumped out of bed and threw a heavy robe on. She quickly tied it around her waist and left her bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind her. Another knock at the door. Hermione rolled her eyes, she already knew who it was. "Just a minute." She glanced back at her bedroom, making sure the door was still shut and sighed before unlocking the door. "Yes, Ronald?"

Ron was about to knock again when Hermione opened the door and he lowered his hand before clearing his throat. "Are you all right, Hermione?" He asked, her brow wrinkling with worry. "It's...not like you to sleep in this late. Usually you're out and around by now."

"What?" Hermione asked as she gently rubbed her her forehead. Admittedly, she was still tired from the night before. "What time is it?"

"Almost ten o'clock." Ron answered as he checked his pocket watch. "Are you sick? Do you need someone to care for you?"

"No, Ronald, I'm fine." Hermione answered with an exasperated groan. "I just...had a long night."

"Well, are you going to come to dinner tonight?" He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ginny, Harry, Luna, and the twins will be there."

"Is it Saturday already?" Ron just nodded as Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and nodded. "I'll be to the tavern around six."

"Great!" Ron beamed as he offered his friend a toothy grin. "Do you need help with the morning chores? Have you had breakfast?"

"No and no." Hermione answered before she started to shut the door. "I'll see you later, Ronald." Was the last thing she said before shutting the door completely and locking it again. She leaned up against and looked back at her bedroom door. "Ok." She sighed, then made her way back to her room. When she opened the door, was met with the sight of Jade, fully dressed and looking anxious. She stepped into the room and shut the door.

"I have to go." Jade muttered as she finished pulling on her boots. "I need to get back to the forest." The wolf sighed as she stood up and looked at the brunette who was still standing in front of the door. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Hermione asked as Jade moved to stand in front of her. "The wolves could still be nearby." Jade tilted her head at the brunette and furrowed her brow. "I don't think it's safe."

"Hermione," Jade sighed as she rubbed her forehead. "I have to go back. I don't belong here."

"But you do!" Hermione retaliated as she pressed her back up against the door. "You're human, you don't need to go on living by yourself in the forest, you can stay here in the village. With other humans."

"I'm not like you." Jade answered as she reached for the door handle. "I don't belong here."

"Yes you do!" The brunette took a step forward and looked Jade in the eyes. "For once in my life I am scared of the forest, those wolves, I always thought they were a myth. You can't go back. You belong with other people!" Jade was already starting to feel claustrophobic and Hermione not letting her out of the room wasn't helping. She wasn't human, she didn't belong in an enclosed space like this.

"I'm not human!" Jade growled as she bared her teeth and took a step closer to Hermione, causing the woman to take a step back until she was pressed up against the door once more. She felt her eyes warm as they started to glow and the hair on the back of her neck raise. "I'm not one of you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she leaned back against the door and gaped at Jade's sharp canines. "W-what?" She could barely get a word out as Jade moved closer to her and she could feel the growl rumble in the taller woman's chest. "What are you?"

"I'm one of those wolves you're so concerned about." Jade answered as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "You didn't know we had these forms. It's how we've adapted and survived over the centuries." She glared at the brunette again. "I don't belong here."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She was staring into the glowing blue eyes of a wolf in the form of a human. How was that even possible? She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from Jade's as a memory flooded back into her mind.

"I know you." Hermione whispered as she thought back to the young wolf she'd met when she was a child. "You, you were the wolf pup that was caught in that trap when I was a child!"

Jade faltered for a moment, taking a half step back when Hermione moved closer. She hadn't thought that she would remember that day. "You remember?"

Hermione just nodded as she grabbed Jade's left arm and pulled up her sleeve. "You still have the scar." The fear and caution that Hermione had been experiencing melted away as she smiled, looking up at Jade. "Did you recognize me?"

Jade looked away, brow furrowed as Hermione examined her scar. "I...I wasn't sure when we first met, but I suspected." She answered as the brunette ran her fingers over the old scar. "I, uh, recognized your scent."

Hermione didn't seem to be listening anymore as she examined Jade's scar which, although was fully healed, was still pale compared to the rest of her skin. Jade could almost hear the brunette's mind racing as she traced the jagged lines of the scar all the way around her forearm.

"How do you change?" Hermione finally asked as she glanced up into Jade's eyes. "Is it like the tales of werewolves? Do you turn only on the full moon? No, that wouldn't make sense. Sightings of wolves have been reported during the day. Were you born a wolf?"

It was a lot of questions. Questions that Jade had never really thought of before, nor had to answer before. Not once had a human ever thought to ask things like that. Or had the chance, for that matter.

"How can you be so curious?" Jade asked finally when Hermione gave her a moment to breathe between questions. "Aren't you afraid? My pack was mainly after you last night, Hermione. They're threatened by any human that enters our territory."

"Then why have you been taking me into the forest?" All signs caution in Hermione were gone and they were replaced with curiosity. Jade sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I know you tried to get me to stay away, but you really didn't try as hard as you could. Especially now that I know what you are."

"Your stubbornness is immeasurable." Jade answered as she exhaled heavily. "I'd rather I was there to take you into the forest than for you to venture deeper by yourself. If you were to have met any of my pack mates you wouldn't have had another chance to make your mistake again." Hermione still didn't seem to be bothered much by what Jade had told her. Apparently a threat to her life wasn't as important than having a wolf standing in front of her. "I was trying to keep you safe."

"Why?" Hermione still wasn't quite sure why Jade was going out of her way to help her. Was it all just because she had released her from that trap when they were children?

"You saved my life those years ago." Jade answered with a shrug. "I thought I would return the favor, though in my defense, I didn't think you'd grow up to be so bullheaded."

"I'll take that as a compliment." The brunette said with a small chuckle.

"You really shouldn't." The wolf rolled her eyes and that just made Hermione's smile grow larger. There was a small lapse in their conversation as Hermione hummed quietly in thought. Jade was sure her mind was running a million miles per second and she was almost regretting telling the woman what she was.

"So why does your father hate the humans so much?" Hermione asked finally as she glanced up at the taller woman. "Is it just because we chopped down some trees and settled here?"

"It wasn't just 'some trees', Hermione." Jade answered as she sat back down on the brunette's bed and ran her hand over her face. She knew the questions were coming and she might as well just accept she won't be going anywhere until Hermione is satisfied with the answers. "Your people chopped down several thousand trees and not just to clear this land, but to build these shelters and fences and to burn for their fires. This was our home before you got here, our land and you pushed us out of it. You killed us and ran off the game, we had no other choice than to fight back."

Jade sighed again as Hermione moved to sit next to her. "My family has lived here for generations, before humans even dreamed of building wooden shelters and settling in one area. At least back then they respected nature and coexisted with it. Now it seems all you humans want is to conquer or destroy for your own greed."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly as she shook her head. "I didn't know, the village was already settled from as far back as I can remember. I thought it had always been here." She glanced at Jade whose brow had knit together as she thought of the days when there was nothing in this valley but forest. "I didn't realize that we were doing that much damage to you or the forest."

"If you'd have seen it when it was untouched," Jade looked out the window and sighed. "You'd be surprised. There wasn't a human settlement for miles, just trees." The wolf's head lowered as she stared down at her hands that were clasped together. "My pack is the last in this region. There used to be hundreds of wolves, many packs and now it's just ours until you reach the next territory hundreds of miles away." Blue eyes found Hermione's and the brunette blinked when she saw the intensity in them. "I don't belong here, Hermione. I don't even know how to begin to pass as human."

Hermione nodded silently. It made sense now. Jade's lack of social skills, the way she would glare at almost every person that she saw other than Hermione. How anxious she would get when she left the forest. It all was starting to come together. She just thought Jade was a hermit living in the forest to escape living with other people, when really she was a wild animal, a beast that despised humans.

"I'm sorry." Hermione muttered as she shook her head and fiddled with the cuff of her shirt. "I didn't mean to push you so hard, I just thought…" She fell silent again. What did she think? Did she think she was going to save Jade? Integrate her back into society so she could see her more often? The brunette blinked suddenly. "I was being selfish. I thought, I thought maybe you'd consider staying here. I've known the same people for so long and when I met you,"

The brunette paused and looked at Jade, who was still staring down at her hands. "I was so fascinated with thinking someone could survive on their own in the forest. I just, I wanted to get to know you and hoped that maybe we could've been friends."

Friends? Jade glanced at the brunette and suddenly felt guilty. There was a look of sorrow on Hermione's face as she bit her lower lip and began wringing her hands together. "I suppose I just wanted a change in my life, but I shouldn't have been so pushy with you."

"You are pushy." Jade replied lightly as Hermione tensed momentarily before her shoulders slumped. "Gods damnit." The wolf sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair. "I wouldn't be opposed to being friends." She said finally, unable to stand the lack of fire and determination in the young woman next to her. "I can...attempt, to stay a bit longer, but only if you promise me we can spend as much time as possible out of this house."

Hermione visibly brightened as she turned to Jade with a dazzling smile. "Really?" Her voice was almost a whisper as Hermione reached forward and gently placed her hands over Jade's. "We can! I can take you around the village and show you around. Explain how everything works!"

"On one condition." Jade interrupted and Hermione silenced immediately. "I have to go back and confront my father."

"Is that a wise idea?" Hermione asked, the eagerness fading from her face. "He didn't look all that willing to listen last night."

"I don't really have a choice. He's my father, my alpha. I have to go back." Jade's answer was firm as she stood and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. "Don't worry too much. He's usually all bark and no bite." That didn't really make Hermione feel any better, knowing what Jade and her father were.

Jade opened the door and was met with an older man walking through the front door with a sack over his shoulder. Both of them stopped and stared at one another with a shocked expression. Jade wasn't exactly sure how most human cultures worked, but she assumed that since this man had unlocked the front door, he was family. A particular member of said family.

"And who might you be?" The man finally asked as he shut the door behind him. "Where is my daughter?"

 _Oh no._ Jade thought as she glanced back. Hermione appeared a moment later, thankfully in a little bit more than her night clothes.

"Father! Good morning." She greeted with a bright smile.

"Hermione," Dark eyes narrowed at Jade as the brunette came and embraced her father. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"A patient, actually." Both Jade and Hermione's father glanced down at the woman who just smiled before grabbing Jade's arm. "She started seeing me while you were away." Hermione pushed Jade's sleeve back to show her father the scar on the taller woman's forearm. "I've been giving her ointment to help with the scar tissue, like with Harry."

This seemed to satisfy him as he visibly relaxed and moved forward, offering his hand to Jade. "Forgive me." He smiled, his tone much lighter than it had been seconds ago. "I just haven't seen you around the village before. Edward Granger."

"Jade McHale. I'm traveling, actually." Jade answered quietly as she took the man's hand and gave it a firm shake. "Was just passing through when I was getting some horrible pulling in my arm." Blue eyes glanced down at Hermione. "Luckily your daughter here was able to help so I could get back on the road. I just stopped by for some more before I have to leave."

"Ah, she is rather talented." Edward smiled as he let his hand fall on Hermione's head affectionately. "I'm proud to be able to trust her to treat my patients here while I'm away."

"As you should be." Jade looked at Hermione again and was met with bright brown eyes. "But I should be on my way. I need to get some miles in while the sun is out." Edward just nodded as Jade turned and bowed to Hermione. "Thank you again, Miss Granger for your help. It was very appreciated."

"O-of course." Hermione answered with a small smile. "Please try and take care of yourself on your travels." Jade just nodded as she turned towards the door and nodded at Edward. He nodded back and moved aside, both he and Hermione watching the dark haired woman leave.

"Definitely not from around here, eh, Hermione?"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Update! This might turn out to be more of a slow burn than I had actually anticipated, either way, I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors...it's past midnight and I'm getting old XD**

* * *

Jade wasn't too eager to get back to the pack after the events of the previous night. She was sure her father was going to be livid, and she wasn't exactly sure on how she was going to deal with him. She had crossed him before, of course, but this was different. Jade had been seen by the others with a human, and not only that, but speaking with her. Spending time with her and allowing Hermione into the forest. That was something she was sure her father wasn't going to forgive, but she needed to think of something.

Now that Hermione knew the truth, there was really no reason she couldn't continue to see her. Though Jade was sure her father wouldn't allow the girl in their territory again. The trip back to the den was long, mainly because Jade had walked the majority of the way. Her mind was still reeling with ways to try and convince her father that Hermione meant them no harm.

It was already past noon when Jade finally saw a thin plume of smoke through the trees and the scent of her pack mates was becoming stronger. She inhaled deeply before exhaling, steeling her resolve and walking up the embankment to their den. Aiden was there stoking the fire as Jackson dropped some firewood in a pile near it. Both wolves turned when they heard Jade walking towards them.

"You're alive!" Jackson smiled as he ran towards the beta, if he would've been in his wolf form his tail would've been wagging. "We were all so worried about you! We thought that human had taken you to be killed."

"Not quite." Jade answered as she glanced at Aiden who was less enthusiastic about her return. "Where is my father?" She asked and Aiden thrust his head back towards the cave opening. Jade sighed before nodding and walking past her cousin.

"He isn't happy." Aiden muttered as she passed him. "You have a lot of explaining to do, if he'll even give you the chance."

"Great." Jade sighed as she entered the den. She could hear her father speaking quietly, but she wasn't sure if he was speaking to anyone. "Father?" His voice stopped before Jade heard him stand. She stopped moving and waited for him to reach her.

"Where have you been?" Thrash asked, his voice a gruff snarl as he began to circle his daughter. "And _what_ exactly, were you doing with that human in _our_ forest?" Jade opened her mouth to answer, but he kept going. "Do you have any idea how much danger you could've put the pack in? The danger you put _yourself_ in?! What if she's a hunter?"

"She's not." Jade replied, locking eyes with her father. "Hermione is a healer, she isn't a-"

"You know its name?" Thrash spat as he stopped in front of his daughter and sneered. "How long have you been seeing this human?" Her father folded his hands behind his back and glared down at Jade who did her best to fight her instincts to break eye contact. "How long, Jade?"

"Just this week or so." Jade answered firmly. Her eyes never leaving her father's crimson stare. "She's not a threat! I was helping her find some herbs and hunt, that's all. She doesn't mean us any harm, Father. She's just curious."

"Curiosity can lead to chaos." Thrash hissed as he shook his head and began to circle Jade once more. "Where did you go when you fled last night, hm?" Again, Jade opened her mouth to answer before she was cut off. "You don't need to tell me. I can smell that girl all over you." Thrash's face contorted in disgust as he huffed. "These acts of rebellion have been increasing in their severity, Jade."

"I'm not rebelling." Jade countered as she watched her father walk around her. "Hermione, she helped me when I was just a pup. She freed me from that hunter's trap, she means no harm!"

"They all mean harm!" Thrash roared and Jade flinched, fighting her wolf's instincts to bow her head. "All they do is destroy things! All they know how to do is take what they need and damn the consequences! They're greedy creatures who care nothing for the world other than what it has to offer them. They will take and take until there is nothing left, _that_ is all humans know how to do."

"Hermione is different." Blue eyes narrowed as she watched her father. "She isn't like the rest. She respects the forest and she understands the mistakes of her own people. She isn't scared of us."

"She should be." The alpha snarled as she stepped closer to his daughter and grimaced. "I don't know what she's done to poison your mind, but you won't be going back there. You're to _never_ see that human again, do you understand? Under pain of exile."

Jade's eyes widened as she looked at her father. _Exile?_ Was he so threatened by one woman that he would forbid Jade from seeing her again? That he would threaten to cast her out of the pack, _her_ pack, to fend for herself as an omega.

"And if I find she steps foot in this forest again," Thrash said as he turned his back to Jade to go deeper into the den. "I will end her life."

Jade swallowed hard as her father left her with his words. By the law of nature, she was bound to obey his orders. Not only was he her father, he was her alpha, and it was almost impossible to go against their word once it had been spoken. Jade's brow furrowed as she clenched her hands into fists before turning on her heel and stalking back into the forest.

The weight of her father's threat finally hit her and Jade stopped next to a large willow tree. Not seeing Hermione wasn't what was going to be hard for Jade, but not being able to tell the brunette why was starting to eat away at her. Not to mention she was sure Hermione was going to venture into the forest again to look for her. If she did that and Thrash found out, she had no doubt her father would follow through on his threat.

A branch snapped behind the woman and she whipped around, teeth bared and eyes glowing to be met with Jackson in his wolf form. The auburn wolf lowering his head as he shifted back into his human self. Jade sighed and folded her arms over her chest.

"Thrash wants me to keep an eye on you." He said sheepishly, finding it hard to make contact with the blue eyed woman. "To, uh, make sure you don't go off to meet that human."

"Of course." Jade growled softly as she turned from the young wolf and frowned. "I won't be venturing out to find her, if that's what he's worried about. He knows I can't disobey an order like that."

"But he's afraid you will." Jackson answered as he moved a little closer to his beta. "He's afraid that you will overpower his will, Jade. You're next in line to be alpha, and he thinks you're strong enough to challenge him."

That made sense. Being Thrash's daughter, she did have a bit more willpower than the other wolves in the pack. That's really how she could get away with certain things here and there. If she really wanted, she could challenge her father for control over the pack, but she didn't want that. She wasn't ready to lead a band of wolves, even if she was indeed stronger than her father. Jade didn't want that responsibility yet.

"Well, I won't." Jade answered finally as she glanced down at the young man. "As much as I don't agree with him, I won't go against him this time."

"Why are you so drawn to the humans?" The young wolf asked finally and Jade just sighed. "What do they have to offer that makes you want to see that woman again?"

"She's just different." That was really the only thing Jade could say about Hermione. She was different. She wouldn't come into the forest stomping around clumsily and destroying things. Hermione would take what she needed and never more. "I just," Jade sighed again as she thought of the brunette. "I just wanted to help her."

x-x

Hermione was finishing up the chores outside when she looked towards the forest. The sun was starting to set and she was worried about Jade. She hadn't returned after she left and even though Jade never actually said she would come back, it was heavily implied. The brunette couldn't help but think of the worst case scenario.

Perhaps the alpha of the pack had punished her, fought with her and injured her to the point she couldn't leave. Or maybe she was being held prisoner as punishment, or maybe they had ki-

The young woman shook her head vigorously. She needed to stop thinking like that. Jade was capable and strong, Hermione was sure that she was just overthinking things. Jade was probably fine. Perhaps she just hadn't wanted to come back. After what they'd talked about, Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if Jade had just decided to stay back with the other wolves. It was clear that the wolf was uneasy outside of the forest and away from other wolves.

"I'm sure she's fine." Hermione breathed as she tore her eyes from the forest and finished piling up the freshly chopped wood against the back of the house. "She has to be fine." It was almost six in the evening and Hermione was supposed to be heading to the tavern to have dinner with her friends from the neighboring village like they did once a month.

Hermione sighed as she dusted off her hands and headed back into the house to wash and change her clothes. Perhaps dinner would help keep her mind off of Jade and what could be happening to her. As she entered the house, she lit some candles and went to her room. Her father was in his study pouring over a new book that he had gotten in the city.

"Bout to head off, 'Mione?" He called as she entered her room and began shedding her clothes.

"In a few minutes, yes." She answered as she pulled her hair back and washed her face and hands. "Just going to the tavern to meet up with everyone."

"Make sure that someone walks you home." Hermione rolled her eyes at her father's demand. He knew she was capable, but he still did worry about her. "I'm sure Mr. Weasley would jump at the chance."

"I'm sure Harry would be fine as well." The brunette countered as she finished putting on a clean dress and freeing her hair so it fell neatly around her shoulders. "But yes, I will make sure someone walks me home _if_ it's late, agreed?"

Hermione heard her father chuckle before he answered. "Agreed."

 _Thank you._ Hermione mouthed silently to herself as she exited her room and peeked into her father's study. The room was filled with books and medical papers. A few bones and organs in jars were scattered around. A lesser person would be disturbed by it, but Hermione had grown up with it.

"I will see you soon." Hermione said as she gave her father a hug and he pecked her on the head.

"Be careful." He mused as she turned and walked to the front door.

"Always." The brunette smiled before bidding her father farewell.

x-x

It was coming up on a week and a half with Jade being under constant surveillance either from her father, or being tailed by Jackson. Fall was starting to sift through the air as leaves began to quietly change color and the air was becoming a bit colder. It was beautiful to be able to watch nature change right before your eyes, but that meant winter was following and they'd need to start preparing.

Jade sighed softly as she sat on a boulder just outside of the den. She was surprised that Hermione hadn't tried to come back into the forest, but maybe she'd finally realized how dangerous it could be. Whatever the reason, it was for the best. Her father would follow through, as would anyone in the pack if her father commanded it. Jackson was walking toward her, bundles of wood under his arms as Aiden followed with a large deer draped over his shoulders.

"And why exactly aren't you helping?" Aiden asked as he flopped the deer down on the ground next to the boulder where Jade sat. "I know you're the beta and everything, but I feel like you should be helping more."

"Take it up with the _alpha_." Jade rolled her eyes as she nodded her head back towards the den where her father sat quietly. "He won't let me out of his sight lately. It's insufferable."

Aiden was already hanging the deer to bleed on a nearby tree, preparing to skin it. "I don't know why." Her cousin mused as he extended one claw and began to separate the hide of the deer from its flesh. "It's not like you'll see her again right? I mean, he threatened to exile you."

Jade just stayed silent as she stared out into the forest. Would she try and see Hermione again if she came looking for her? She couldn't even give herself a definitive answer. Above all, she wanted Hermione to be safe and to be honest, that probably meant making sure she never wandered into their territory again.

"Jade?" Blue eyes blinked as she glanced at Aiden who was giving her a troubled look. "You wouldn't risk exile, right?"

"Of course not." It wasn't a complete lie, maybe half of a lie. "I just don't like being stuck here, not doing anything. I didn't realize how boring life could be until I was isolated here."

Aiden seemed to be satisfied with her answer as he continued his work and Jackson went over to help him. Jade sighed again as she continued to watch the forest. She felt the temperature drop slightly and she wandered if her father was worried about winter at all. When the trees shed their leaves, it provided less cover for them, regardless of how thick the woods were. It made it easier for humans to wander past the boundary line.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Jade said finally as she stood and hopped down from the boulder. Jackson jumped up, ready to follow her. Jade had gotten used to him, honestly. He seemed to talk less now that he knew this was more of a punishment for her. She didn't say anything to him as she started off into the forest and he followed quietly.

x-x

Almost ten days had passed since Jade had left and Hermione was worried. Even though she never said it, she thought the wolf would come back, but she never did. Her father was readying to leave again to visit another village that had been suffering from a plague.

"I'm not sure when I'll be back, Hermione." He said as he pulled his jacket on and hoisted his bag over his shoulder, a hard case in his other hand. Hermione moved to open the door for him. "Thank you." He leaned down and pecked Hermione on the forehead before heading out the door where a wagon was waiting for him. "Be safe and take care of yourself."

"I will." Hermione smiled and waved as the wagon started down the road. She shivered slightly as a chilled breeze wafted into the house before she shut the door. Fall was almost here and she started going through the house, taking stock of what they had in the house. She could always buy wood from the store, but spices and herbs were hard to come by when people were afraid to enter the forest.

As she made her way to the storage shed, she couldn't help but glance at the forest. She searched the shed, taking into account of how much salted and cured meat she had left. Enough to get her through the month, maybe. It's not that she couldn't buy from the market, but she enjoyed having fresh meat...and something more than just a rabbit or squirrel.

As she left, her attention was drawn to the forest again. She didn't quite understand why she couldn't ignore the fact (or like it) that Jade hadn't come back. Should she go look for her? The brunette huffed softly as she turned towards the forest. She knew if she went back that one of the wolves would come find her.

This was probably the first time that Hermione was a bit apprehensive about going into the forest. Now that she had seen the wolves with her own eyes, she had a _very_ vivid idea of what they could do to her. The brunette knew the way into the wolf's territory now, she could almost make it without really paying attention. She just hoped that the first wolf she would run into would be Jade.

The forest was unnaturally quiet. Hermione couldn't even hear the small animals preparing for winter, no birds chirping, she could barely even hear the rustle of the leaves on the breeze. It was as if the entire forest knew something was about to happen. It only took a few minutes before Hermione was at the familiar place where she'd first met Jade.

The thick canopy above made the sunlight dim as Hermione sighed slowly and stepped into the wolf's territory. It felt like the air got colder as the brunette slowly made her way deeper into the wood. She kept looking around cautiously as she heard animals skittering around her.

When she finally reached a clearing, the forest was still again. She paused for a moment, trying to decide on which direction she should go. In reality she had never traveled farther than the small meadow when she had been in this part of the forest. Even though she had a good sense of direction, it would be easy to get lost in the dense trees and lack of sunlight. This might not have been her brightest idea.

A distant howl sang into the air suddenly to her left and her head whipped around to find nothing. She saw a flock of birds take off from that direction and Hermione realized that even though the howl had sounded distant, it wasn't as far away as she would've liked. For once, Hermione was frightened. Should she run? There was no way that she would make it back to the village even running as fast as she possibly could. Not when being chased by giant wolves.

So she decided to stay still, just facing the direction that she thought the wolves would be coming from as another howl reached her ears. This one much closer. She hoped that it would be Jade, but something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't going to be. The sound of heavy footsteps finally reached her ears and she heard a branch snap as she saw glowing red eyes break the darkness.

Hermione inhaled sharply as a very large, black wolf stepped out of the cover of the trees. Its teeth were bared and a low growl was vibrating steadily in its throat. The brunette's instincts were telling her to run in the opposite direction, but for some reason she couldn't get her feet to move. The wolf lowered its head as it stalked towards her. As she took another step back, another wolf, dark brown, stepped out of the forest and Hermione's heart dropped. Definitely not one of her best ideas.

"I don't mean you any harm." She said softly as she put her hands up defensively. As if the wolves were going to answer her. "I just wanted to make sure Jade was all right."

A growl ripped through the air from the black wolf as it snapped its jaws and began to circle the brunette. "You don't belong here." Hermione gasped when she heard the voice from the wolf and swallowed. "I thought you'd at least be smart enough to stay away. To stay away from my daughter."

So this was Jade's father. Not a great situation. "What makes you think that you have the right to enter our forest?" He asked deeply as he continued to circle her slowly. "All you humans can do is destroy, and now you're trying to lure my daughter away."

"I'm not!" Hermione argued as she tried to stay somewhat confident. "I just, I just wanted to learn about her."

"So you can tell your fellow humans how to kill us?" The black wolf snapped as he growled. "How much more do you want to take from the forest? From us?" He bared his teeth and stopped pacing finally to face her. "You're too bold for your own good, human."

Hermione's eyes widened as he snarled and leapt forward. The brunette ducked down and covered her head, ready to feel teeth around her body. But instead, she heard another ferocious snarl and the heavy thud of something large falling to the ground. Hermione cautiously turned around to see a shimmering white wolf standing in front of her, head low and tail high. The black wolf was getting to his feet as he growled and barked at his attacker.

"How dare you!" He roared as he opened his maw and lunged at the white wolf, who snarled and met him in the air. Another wolf had joined, a smaller, auburn wolf with gold eyes, that was standing with the brown wolf just watching the two others. "You _dare_ challenge me?! Your alpha!"

"Just let her go!" Hermione recognized the voice that came out as the white beast snarled and snapped her jaws at the other wolf. "She doesn't mean us any harm. Let her go home." The black wolf's fur on his neck bristled as he pounced, jaws open as Jade ducked under him. She lifted her head at the right moment, throwing her father out of the air, but he recovered swiftly. He was a little bigger than Jade, but not by much.

The black wolf didn't waste any time attacking again and Jade was just a second too slow to avoid him. The sounds of gnashing teeth and snarls filled the air as Hermione just watched in shock. She winced when the black wolf's teeth finally found its target and latched down on Jade's neck. The white wolf whined as she twisted and snapped her jaws at her father, rolling around on the ground to try and over power him.

"You insolent child!" The alpha roared as Jade finally connected and bit down hard on his back leg. She pulled hard and her father was ripped from her body, taking fur and flesh with him. He hit the ground hard and Jade stood there, blood dripping down her shoulder and leg. "How naive can you be!? Humans will be the end of us!"

"Not her." Jade huffed as she stared down her father with glowing blue eyes. "She's not like the other humans. Just let her go!"

The wolves were circling each other slowly. Her father's leg was bleeding from her bite and there was a slight limp in his gait. Jade had never fought her father before, other than practice fights and then there was never any actual damage. Jade never took her eyes off her father, but always made sure to keep her body between his and Hermione. When she was semi positive that he wouldn't attack her again, she stopped moving.

"Just let me take her home." She said finally. "I will make sure she doesn't come back." Her father growled as he shook his massive head.

"If you go with that girl," He said deeply, taking a step forward and Jade tensed, growling softly. "You can never come back." Jade gasped as she lifted her head. "You're getting to comfortable with the humans. You're putting the pack in danger by getting so close with this girl. If you leave, you can't come back."

Jade's eyes narrowed as she stared down her father. He was serious, of course, but to get this worked up over one human. And her being the defiant wolf that she was, she began to shift back down into her human form. Jade stared her father down again before turning on her heel and taking Hermione's hand.

"Let's go." She said softly and Hermione, still in a bit of shock, followed her silently. Jade didn't look back, but she could feel the stares of her father and pack mates as they watched her leave. Neither of them said anything, but even if they wanted to, they wouldn't while her father was around.

In her anger, Jade just kept trudging forward towards Hermione's village. She wasn't as upset about being exiled as she was that her father was so lost in the past he couldn't move forward. It didn't matter. She was strong enough to be on her own. She didn't need an alpha.

"Jade?" Jade snapped out of her thoughts and glanced down at the brunette, finally stopping when they reached the treeline to the village. "Are you all right?"

"Uh," The wolf had to pause and find her words. Was she all right? Generally, yes, but really, the weight of her decision hadn't fallen on her quite yet. She had never lived with humans before and now she didn't have a choice unless she wanted to take her chances in the other parts of the human's forest. "I'm fine for right now. I just need to figure out what I'm going to do. Omega wolves don't usually last long on their own."

Hermione just nodded as Jade started walking again. The brunette thought it best to not pursue the subject any further for the time being. Jade had just voluntarily left her pack to keep her safe, she was sure the wolf was struggling with her decision, or she would in time. As they exited the forest, Jade stopped and just sort of stared at the town.

Hermione looked up and saw a mix of confusion and anger on Jade's face. "Uhm, you can stay at my house tonight." Hermione said quietly as she looked away and toward her house. "In case you don't have anywhere to stay for the night."

Jade blinked before glancing down at the brunette, and suddenly noticed that they were still holding hands. For some reason, Jade couldn't bring herself to let go of the brunette's hand just yet. It seemed to be grounding her for the most part and keeping her from getting too lost in her own thoughts.

"I…" Jade started before just sighing, her shoulders drooping slightly. "I would appreciate that."

Hermione just nodded as she took the lead. She gently tugged Jade's hand and they walked together toward the cabin. Jade wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do now. It was possible for her to be able to live in the forest surrounding Hermione's village. There wasn't the best of game, but she could travel farther than the humans.

Before she knew it, Jade was walking into Hermione's house once more and she found the smell of the house somewhat calming. Or maybe it was just because she was exhausted. Hermione shut the door and locked it before leading Jade to her room.

"We can go into town later and get you some more clothes if you're feeling up to it." Hermione said quietly as she let Jade sit on the bed as she went to organizing and checking her closet for space. "I figure you should at least get something to sleep in, as well as another outfit for you to wear when I wash those clothes."

Jade glanced down at her garments. They could stand to be replaced. She had just never had the time, nor the resources to do so. Clothing wasn't exactly a priority to her. She only had whatever other wolves or her pack mates had handed down to her. But the thought of going to a shop, interacting with people _other_ than Hermione, that didn't appeal to her.

"I suppose we could." Jade answered finally as Hermione moved finally to sit next to her. "I should probably learn how to act like a human now."


End file.
